Attack on Dragon!
by stuckshocker777
Summary: Reincarnation is never easy and for two highschool students suddenly remembering how there were, well it just makes things even more interesting! Attack on titan wont be the same with two heavenly dragons armed with their memories and powers gained from their old struggles, its time for the dragon to fly again! OC characters taken from my high school dragon story!
1. Chapter 1

Armin Alert stood on top of one of the chapels inside wall rose. He was currently dressed in his trainee uniform as he stared up at the night sky. His light blonde hair seemed to flicker gold as his bright blue eyes tainted with a slight green colour.

"Lovely night for a stroll away from the barracks" an amused voice spoke up from behind the golden blonde boy. "Say's you" Armin replied as he glanced back at the figure standing in the shadows. "Ho long do we have to act like this" Armin asked looking back at the moon in thought.

"What you don't like acting anymore, what happened to the girly boy that is my best friend?" the person asked as the voice a mocking hurt voice. Armin scuffed at him as they both fell into a comfortable silence.

"You still didn't answer my question" the golden blonde stated with a grin. "Soon, we have our graduation tomorrow, after that we will be in the scouting legion and we can stop acting like this, I kind of miss your girly tendencies" The person replied with a small chuckle.

"You're a real douche you know that, I can't help those habits" Armin stated as he turned towards the person in the shadows. "Not my fault that you can somehow carry bad habits even in death" the person stated as he stepped forward.

The person was taller than Armin by at least a few inches with short raven black hair and emerald green eyes, which seemed to flick to dark brown. He stood up straight as he wore the same uniform as Armin.

"So is this really it Eren" Armin asked as he turned away from his best friend and stared up at the night sky again. "Yep, now let's go to bed or maybe you should go join that girl's bed" Eren said chuckling as Armin blushed bright crimson.

"Shut up you stupid Canadian" Armin mumbled as he looked away from the amused black haired boy. "Come on, even after all this time you can't pick up girls, Akeno would be miffed at you for this" Eren said as Armin stared at him.

"She would electrocute my ass and then cuddle me to death after words" Armin replied in chuckle as Eren shook his head in amusement. "Let's go to bed, we have to up early for squad assignments" Eren said as Armin turned to follow him.

In the dead of night, both boys sprouted a set of black bat like wings as they took flight towards the barracks.

The following morning we find both Armin and Eren standing in line, Eren in front with nine other trainees' as he was awarded 5th best trainee in the whole 104th training squad. Armin stood in the row behind him, idly staring up at the sky, he was board.

The bald head of the captain of the 104th trainee squad, Keith Shadis, stood on top of the podium observing each and every trainee. He caught the odd behaviour from Armin and Eren as he stood staring out across the sea of graduating trainees.

"Ever since training in the first forest assault those two have been acting strange" he thought to himself as Armin finally looked back towards him, his usual bright blue eyes were now tainted blue as his air seemed to shin golden in the sun.

"You have all survived four years of training for this dag recruits, later tonight you will all be given a chance to sign up for one of the three military factions, but for now each of you form into your assigned squads ad report for duty until them, dismissed!" he roared in his usual stern voice.

Eren and Armin casually walked towards each other as Eren's adopted sister, Mikasa Ackerman, left to go to her own assigned squad. Eren caught her glance as he waved at the black haired beauty. Her chin length black hair and sharp onyx coloured eyes stared directly at him as Armin giggled slightly.

"What you laughing about" Eren remarked as Armin sighed. "Sometimes I think you were the dense one back then" the golden blonde muttered as he turned to meet with the rest of their squad. Eren stood there confused before rushing after the short blonde.

"Get back here!" he yelled as Armin took off running down the road.

A few minutes later, Armin and Eren stood on top of one of wall rose's outer areas, Trost, enjoying the soft breeze the height of the wall offered for them. "I miss flying freely" Armin mumbled as Eren patted his back. "Just another few hours, then you can really stretch your wings" Eren replied as Armin smiled up at his friend.

"Yea, Demon's getting annoyed that I haven't been using my true wings for a while" Armin whispered in a giggle. Some loud chattering caught the duos attention as they turned to see Sasha, the purple haired female trainee with a huge problem for any kind of food, standing there holding a hunk of pork.

"Geez she is stupider then you sometimes" Eren mumbled as Armin face faulted at the remark. "I'm not stupid you bloody twat" Armin yelled before clamping a hand over his mouth. "Your accent is slipping through again" Eren stated as Armin looked away.

"It's your fault, stupid Canadian" Armin mumbled as Eren poked his cheek. "They don't know what a Canadian is here dumbass" Eren replied as Armin slumped his shoulders in defeat. "You suck" he mumbled weakly, nothing ever goes his way anymore.

"Oh cheer up, lots of things goes your way" Eren said happily as Armin snapped his head in the black haired teen's direction. "Stopping reading my mind!" he yelled as everyone else stared at him like he was crazy.

"Hay Armin?" Eren spoke up. "Yes?" Armin asked in return. "You're going crazy again" erne stated as Armin for the fifth time that day fell to his knee crying in despair.

As the purple haired trainee placed the food in one of the small storage crates the clouds above them seemed to gather a little quicker than they should have. Eren narrowed his brown eyes as he stared up at them, noticing the slight cackle of golden lightning between the clouds.

"Hay Armin?" Eren spoke up as the once crying blonde stood up, completely unaffected by the past few minutes of making a fool out of himself. "Yea?" He replied looking at the black haired teen with a cocked eyebrow.

"Is that you playing with lightning?" he asked pointing upwards as Armin followed his finger. "Does it look like I'm using my lightning jewel?" Armin asked in return as Eren stared at him. "Just checking, no need to be mean" Eren said as he saw the crackle of lightning again.

"Hey Armin?" Eren said speaking slightly louder as the blonde stared at him in irritation. "What is it now?" Armin yelled in reply as the huge bolt of golden lighting struck the ground outside of the fifty foot wall.

The smoke cleared to revile the muscle and bony bald head of the colossal titan, its lipless jaw showing its huge teeth staring directly at them. "Watch out" Eren deep panned as Armin sighed in annoyance.

Silence rained across the top of the wall as the colossal titan lifted one of its arm up. "I think we should..." Armin didn't get to finish as the rest of the trainees screamed, all using their three dimensional gears to jump off the wall as the huge hand came swinging towards them.

As the fixed canons were tossed aside like broken toys, Armin and Eren jumped from the wall, twisting in mid arm to face the sneering face of the colossal titan. "It's intelligent!" Eren yelled as Armin nodded his head.

The others below them stared up at the two airborne trainees in confusion until a huge explosion coming from the gate was heard. They all turned to see the colossal titan's foot slowly retracting from the new hole as they gasped.

"It's just like before" One of the trainees mumbled in disbelief.

"Back me up!" Eren stated as he fired the cables of his gear. Catapulting himself past the wall, Eren twisted around as he flew out of the dust cloud created by the colossal titan. The titan's arm swung out at him as Eren fired his cables again, catching the underside of the titan's moving arm.

Pulling the triggers of his gear, Eren sailed under the swinging arm and flipped backwards, landing on the titan's extended arm. Eren took off running up the titan's arm as Armin flew out of the dust cloud.

The colossal was already swinging its free arm towards the charging boy as Armin fired his cables. "Jump now!" Armin yelled as the cables latched on to the titan's swinging hand. Eren listened as he jumped, falling under the titan hand as he twisted his hips upwards and fired his cables again.

Letting go of his right trigger, Eren pulled the trigger in his left hand and started climbing as fast as he could towards the nape of the colossal titan's neck. He saw Armin releasing his own cabled as his jacket fell from his shoulders.

Fire exploded around Eren's right hand as it extended out in the shape of a huge seven foot long sword. He was already pulled the sword back as the glint of bright silver was seen beneath the flames on the huge blade.

He swung his blade towards the nape of the titans neck, only for the whole body of the titan to begin expelling a huge about of steam in the black haired boys face. The sound of ripping was heard as Eren found himself being hoisted up by his arm bits.

The sword in his hands dissipated into embers as Eren looked up to see Armin grinning down at him. Behind him were two six feet long demonic ice blue wings, which flapped to keep the two of them in the air.

Eren nodded in thanks as he fired his cables towards the wall just before the dust finally settled. Armin fired his own cables as the wings folded back into his back, disappearing from view as he flew towards the wall.

Eren landed softly in a crouch as Jean Kirstein ran up to him. His short brown hair waved slightly in the wind as his golden eyes looked worried at the Black haired teen. The 6th best graduating trainee stood staring at the crouching teen.

"Did you get it?" he asked as Eren glanced at him before shaking his head. "No, the bastard disappeared before I could get a hit in" Eren answered. Jean was about to say something else when yell was heard.

Both teen turned to see Armin flying in as his cables retracted, he landed crashing straight into some of the storage crates, which made Jean wince at the sight. Eren just chuckled as Armin's head shot up.

"I'm okay" he said in a daze as some blood tricked down his forehead. "Maybe not" he muttered before falling back into the pieces of broken crates. "Come on Armin, we have to get to our squad" Eren said as he started running towards the edge of the wall.

Armin stood up, shaking his head and grumbling about stupid nimble Canadian bastards as he took off after Eren. They left an absolutely confused jean behind who just sighed in defeat and cursed the suicidal bastard for being insane again.

Armin and Eren met up with the rest of their assigned squad at the refuelling station in the middle of Trost distract. "We don't have the man power to fill that hole" Armin said as he filled his gas chambers up. He was shaking slightly as Eren look at him in confusion.

"What's got you so anxious" he asked as Armin sighed and looked at him in frustration. "If we didn't have to hide so much we could be of more help" he whispered harshly as Eren looked surprised at the blonde outburst.

"I know, but relax, we will sort this out" Eren encouraged as Armin just sighed again. "A lot less would die if we could fight freely" he mumbled as Eren nodded with a slightly scowl on his face. Mikasa joined the two as they finished refuelling.

They ended up bumping into Jean as they were about to exit the station. He scowled in fury at Eren as he grabbed the scruff of his shirt and lifted him up into the air. "This is your fault you suicidal bastard!" he snapped as Eren cocked an eyebrow.

"I was one day, one day away from going to the inner walls!" he yelled as Mikasa moved to break the two apart. Eren didn't move as he grabbed Jean hands and clenched his fist tightly. The pressure on the taller boy's wrist made him release the black hair by.

Eren didn't stop as he pulled Jean's arm down so he was eye level, reviling the hardened dark brown eyes to the boy. "I don't really care, it might be my fault it might be anyone's fault, but you struggled through those four years of training to get to where you are now!" Eren snapped harshly as Mikasa watched him in shock.

"So suck it up, if you want to get to the inner walls by tomorrow, then you are going to have to fight and survive this operation" Eren finished letting the boy's wrist go as he walked past the taller teen. Armin walked up to him as he sighed at Jean who was cursing as he rubbed his wrists.

"Better get moving, you want to live then do it, it's not hard...all you have to do is not die" Armin said as he walked off with an odd skip in his step that made Jean do a double take.

Further up a head, Armin watched silently as Eren shouted at Mikasa for wanting him to be safe. "Always the hero, aren't ya" Armin said shaking his head as Mikasa left with the rear guard. "I really don't get this logic" Armin sighed as he joined Eren, matching his step as they walked.

"And what logic is that?" Eren asked as they turned to corner to leave the station. "Let's put the best soldier at the rear guard, let keep them safe" Armin said mockingly as they walked towards the other ready squads.

Eren offered a smile at the blonde as they met up with their team. One Mina Carolina, a black haired beauty with her hair tied into two low pig tails with light blue bands. Her onyx black eyes looked at the two of them grimly as she stood beside her other squad mate.

Beside her was Thomas Wagner a bright blonde haired golden eyed boy. He stood tall as he gazed up at the building there were about to scale. Armin looked at Mina and a blush found its way onto his cheeks as he looked away.

Eren caught the blush and smirked as they approached the two other trainees. "Let's go!" he ordered taking to the role of leader quickly as Armin nodded his head. He passed by Mina and blushed as she smiled at him, damn girls, and their cuteness.

Squad 34 made their way towards the upper buildings, getting closer to the hole in the gate as they stopped. Eren looked to see some titans wondering around the streets as he narrowed his eyes on them. "Circle around, we can take them by surprise" he ordered and the other three nodded.

Armin was beside Mina as Thomas took the lead and Eren staying off to the left of him. The taller blondes cables extended and latched onto of the tower of one of the high cables inside the distract. Thomas swung around, already getting ready to make his cable let go of the tower as a titan snapped its head in his direction.

The titan seemed to grin as its legs bent and then leaped; throwing its arms and legs wide and it flew towards the shocked and surprised Thomas. Thomas didn't have a chance as the titan slammed into him crashing its face into the tower as its arms and legs wrapped around it.

Eren, Mina, and Armin stared in shock as the titan moved its head, cocking its head to the side to show Thomas in between its lips, his mouth hanging open in agony. "No, Thomas!" Eren yelled as the titan bit down on the defenceless boy.

"Damn it!" Eren cursed as his cables fired, taking him across the buildings as Armin and Mina followed. Not far away a large hand reached up and grabbed the extended cables of the black haired girl, pulling it slightly before it snapped.

Mina flew out of control, hitting the back of her head against the far wall as she crumpled the street floor in a confused daze. She didn't have long as two big hands wrapped around her body and started to slowly lift her up.

Her vision cleared to show the shaggy haired titan opening its mouth and slowly bringing her closer. "AAAAAAA" she screamed in terror as Armin and Eren snapped their heads in her direction. "I'm not losing another one!" Armin yelled as he twisted his body around.

Eren was going to warn him when he saw the blonde boy dislodge his 3d gear from his belt. It already started to fall to the ground as the blonde pulled his left hand up. A shin was seen as pure white metal plates formed on his left arm, clicking into place as a bright blue jewel embedded itself in the back of Armin's now armoured palm.

"RELEASE THE ORDER: HEAVENS TORMENT!" Armin roared as the blue jewel flashed solid silver. Armin was enveloped in an ice blue mist as Eren watched him silently. a boom of static was heard as the mist disappeared while Eren shook his head.

"Go get her" he mumbled.

Mina couldn't control herself as she wiggled in the titans grip. She was going to die, this was it, and she was going to die without helping anyone. She her body finally gave in just as the titan jaw was about to crunch down on her spine, a huge boom of static was heard.

Mina didn't know what to do as a flash of white was seen in her vision from inside the titan's mouth. Acid like blood spray all around as the titan head was completely chopped off. She didn't have time to scream as he body fell to the ground, roughly landing as the titan's body was already reforming.

She looked on in fear as the titan's head was all but reformed when the flash of white happened again. "HELL'S TWISTER!" a voice roared as the flames of white became a roaring orange flame, spinning like a twister as the titan's body was consumed by the fire.

She stared in shock as the ash's that was once the titan about to kill her were whisked away in the wind. Beyond them was a figure, short in high with bright golden ear length blonde hair and tainted blue eyes.

He was wearing the same uniform as her but with the added pure white armoured grieves and gauntlet that adored his limbs. His left shoulder sported a lone white armoured shoulder pad with a white chain going from his left shoulder to his right hip. His face was familiar to the shell shocked girl as she saw the pure white mask shard covering his left eye and some of his upper lip.

Adoring the right side of the mask shard was a white flame that danced between his golden locks. In his hands was a pure white long Katana with two spikes for a guard and each tainted with a different colour.

Her vision finally cleared as she saw the figure had held his free armoured hand out to her. "Take my hand Mina" he spoke as she finally realised who it was. "Ar-Armin" she strutted looking up at the blond in question.

He found himself in a crushing hug as the black haired girl cried into his un-armoured shoulder. Armin held the girl tightly as he flicked the guard on his Sword. The blade glowed with a yellow taint as lightning started to cackle along his grieves.

They disappeared from the street floor in a boom of static, appearing on one of the many roofs away from the titans that surrounded them.

Armin set the girl down gently; she was exhausted and breathing heavily as she looked up at him, tears streaming down her face. "Hay, it's..." whatever Armin was about to say was cut off when a huge hand grabbed his chest.

Armin couldn't register the shock before he found himself inside the fat bearded titan's mouth. He snarled as he was about to flick the guard of his Katana when a familiar red gauntlet clamped on to his extended hand.

A grunt was heard as the wielder of the red gauntlet clenched his fist around the blonde armoured hand. "BOOST!" the green jewel bellowed as Armin found himslef thrown out of the titan's mouth. The golden blonde turned to see Eren kneeling inside the titan's mouth, grinning goofily at him as his armoured hand tried in vain to keep the huge maw from clothing.

"Hay Glenn" Eren spoke up as he grinned at the blonde. "I got this" he spoke as the titan clamped his maw shut, slicing through the black haired boy's right arm as Armin stared in shock at the sight. "SEAN!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Hay Mina, come on Mina, wake up!" a male voice echoed into the black haired girls ear as she found the reality returning to her. Mina looked up, locking eyes with the almost bald headed trainee Conny Springer.

His eyes held concern as she tried to remember what happened to her. She was leaning against the pillar Armin had set her against as Conny stood in front of her. Further up the roof was the tall figure of Ymir the black haired freckled faced older girl who continued to watch out of nearing titans.

Between them was the blonde haired princess like trainee Christa who meekly stood watching her with the same concern Conny held. "What happened to the rest of squad 34?" Conny asked as Mina's eyes flew wide open as the memories of what happened flooded her mind.

Tears were already gathering in the corner of her eyes as she remembered Thomas dying. "Mina! What happened, where are Eren and Armin?" Conny asked desperately. Mina couldn't take it anymore as the tears cascaded down her face.

"Thomas, he, he was eaten, I was next...until Ar-Armin came" she stuttered as she tried in vain to remember where the blonde haired boy went to. "He got me too safety, but he was grabbed" she said as the three other trainees were wide eyed at what she was saying.

"Then...Eren got him out of the titan mouth, I don't know what happened but I heard yelling and then...nothing" she said her tears hitting the tiles of the roof as she cried. "Where did Armin go?" Christa asked as Mina continued to cry.

"Don't, she's too much of a wreck to answer anymore" Ymir stated as she cast a disinterested gaze towards the crying girl. "But where id Armin go, he wouldn't have left her to fend for herself" Conny questioned as Ymir's gaze landed on him.

"He was eaten most likely; the little shrimp wasn't suited to be a solider" Ymir said as Conny whirled around in a moment of anger. Before he could get a word in Christa brought her hands up. "Please calm down; we don't have time to fight" she said pleadingly as Conny backed up a little. Ymir's gaze softened on the blonde haired girl as she turned away again.

"Hay isn't that Armin's gear" Conny spoke up as he peered over the edge of the roof. The other looked down to see a discarded and untouched set of three dimensional gear lying on the ground. "Did a titan take it off him?" Ymir mused as Mina's head looked up at her.

"He's not dead" she muttered as the other three looked at her. "He saved me from that titan, I was all but eaten and he saved me, Armin is out there" she stated her tears hadn't stopped as she stood up.

"We should meet up with the others before going to the fuelling station" Conny said as his two team mates nodded. Mina grabbed her gear only to look down at the broken cable. "I can't keep up" she muttered in despair as Ymir sighed.

She jumped from the roof as the three looked confused until she returned a moment later carrying Armin discarded gear. "Here" she said dropping the gear in front of the black haired girl. Mina looked surprised as she shook her head.

"I can't, Armin is going to need it" Mina stated as Ymir made a noise of annoyance. "He's not here, you can give it back to your boyfriend after we survive this" She growled in return as Mina found her face heating up at the statement.

Across the district, civilians gathered around the entrance to the main area of wall rose. The fact that no one was actually going through the gate was making them on edge as they argued with each other.

Blocking the path was a large cart of goods that a few well dressed men continued to push as a more rounded man in a well made suit stood yelling orders at them. "Let us through!" a farmer yelled as the fat man spun around to face them.

"Why don't you lazy shits help out, this whole cart is worth more than you could make in six years!" she roared as the farmer backed off while the two thug looking men beside the bald fat man cracked their knuckles together.

They continued to argue as a little blonde girl turned towards the noise of approaching footsteps. A foot crashed into the ground, crashing the stone plates as the second foot came sailing past it. Rounding the corner was a large ten meter titan, running in a fashion that would have look ridiculous if it didn't have the gaping maw of huge teeth ready to slice into your bare flesh.

The civilians yelled as the fat man roared for them to hurry and push the cart through the gate.

Behind them the charging abnormal titan was being followed by three soldiers, each using their 3D gears to try and close the distance on the titan. The soldier didn't get the speed to close the distance as the titan neared the group of civilians.

Before they could yell out a warning, someone flew past them gas expelling out of their gear as their swords glinted in the light. "That's trainee Ackerman!" one of the soldier gasped as they watched the trainee propel herself forward.

Mikasa adjusted her hips as she pulled the trigger in her right hand; the cable fired clamping onto the abnormal titan's left shoulder. She wasn't thinking she was follow her instinct as her used more of her gas, flying around the titan shoulder as her cable released.

The abnormal titan swung one of its meaty fists towards her as she flew freely in the air. Her hip bucked forward, allowing her to bring her leg up as the large fist past under her. Before the titan could react, Mikasa fired her cable stabbing both of them directly into the titan's eyes.

As the titan let lose a scream of pain, Mikasa propelled herself over the titan's bald head, ripping her cables out of its eyes as she twisted her body around. Her fingers pulled both of her trigger again, firing the cables towards the nape of the titan's neck.

Her cable system was already pulling her forward as she brought her feet up, her sword were pulled out to the side as she got closer to her target. Mikasa's feet hit their mark, digging slightly into the titan's neck as it was thrown off balance.

As it arms waved around, trying to catch the edge of a building to keep it standing, Mikasa swung her blades. The metal blades cut through the titan's nape, spraying blood across the street as it arms went limp.

It huge face hit the stone ground as Mikasa stood over the already decaying body. Her gaze was directed towards the group of civilians staring at her in both awe and slight fear. The fat man stepped forward as he readied his voice to other the young soldier to help with the cart.

He didn't get to as another soldier beat him to it. "Get everyone through the gate now! There's another titan coming!" he yelled as he looked down at the street. Running towards them was a shaggy haired titan; its arms and leg were moving to make it run faster than the last one.

As the three soldiers and Mikasa readied to fight, something caught the young girl's eye. Off in the distance on top of one of the large pillar was a small glint that made her narrow her eyes. The other three didn't see it as they watched the abnormal titan get closer.

A large boom was heard though out the areas blood exploded from the back of the titan's neck. Everyone stared in shock as the titan fell to the ground, already dead with a huge gaping hole in the back of its neck.

Mikasa didn't take her eyes off the glint in the distance; whatever helped them was powerful to say the least.

On the tower Mikasa was staring as a large meter and half long pure silver high powered sniper rifle laid, its portable sock was extended and attached to the roof as the black optical sight glowed with a green lens.

A black and ice blue eye pulled itself away from the sight; his white flaming mask shard marred his face as he pulled backwards. "Didn't think I would get it in time" the figure muttered as his pure white armoured gauntlet picked the large rifle up.

"At least I stocked up on destructive bullets, Rias would be proud" the figure said as he looked up. His golden blonde hair stared around the burning and destroyed district as his black and ice blue eyes narrowed.

"I should meet up with the others soon" Armin muttered as a swirling purple portal appeared beside him. Gently the golden blonde pushed the rifle inside, letting the portal close almost instantly as he stood up.

His right hand wrapped around the handle of a long pure white Katana that was embedded in the ground beside him. "I hope Mina isn't too mad about me leaving" Armin mused as he narrowed his eyes towards the fuelling station.

The rain was already beginning to fall as Armin turned back towards the gate. His eyes went wide as he saw Mikasa heading in his direction. "Oh shit" he cursed as hi flicked the guard of his Katana to yellow.

Lightning crackled across his white around grieves as he stepped forward, his whole body disappearing in a boom of static sound just as Mikasa arrived at the area. Mikasa cursed as she saw the figure disappear, her only thought was the golden blonde hair she had seen on the rather short figure.

She shook her head as she jumped off the pillar again, heading towards the other trainees as she absently wondered where Eren had gotten too.

She flew off, firing her cables as she descended towards the group.

Across the district the group of newly graduated trainees stood staring in dipole at the fuelling station. It was literally crawling with titans of every size. They knew it was hopeless, without being able to refuel they had no hope of evacuating to safety.

Mikasa arrived just in time to catch Conny's last words. "We have to get to the fuelling station, without gas we're finished" he stated as he stared directly at the crest fallen Jean. Said older boy could only look at the situation in despair as all seemed lost to them.

He turned towards the new set of footsteps as Mikasa landed on the roof. His spirit slightly lifted as he thought about the black haired beauty. She didn't look at him as she turned towards Annie Leonhart, the blonde haired stoic girl with a knack for hand to hand combat.

"Have you seen Eren anywhere?" she asked as the blonde icy blue eyes glanced at her. "Go to Mina, she was on his squad" Annie said quietly as Mikasa walked off, leaving the blonde to stare at the back of her head.

Mikasa stood in front of the weak looking girl, staring down at her as Mina continued to look at the roof she was sitting on. "You where in Eren's squad, do you know where he is?" Mikasa asked as Mina looked up at the girl.

Once again Mina could feel the tears coming to her eyes as she thought about her former squad. "No...He was...e-eaten by a titan" Mina stuttered as Mikasa's face went completely void of emotions. The other trainees stared at the crying girl in shock at what they heard.

Eren Yeager was eaten by a titan. The one trainee with the actual confidence to face death was already gone. Moral had dropped even more after that. Mikasa knelt down beside the crying girl, placing a hand on her shoulder as she made her look up.

"We can't get emotional now, what about the rest of your squad" Mikasa asked as Mina looked down again. "There all dead...and Armin disappeared" she replied barely above a whisper as Mikasa stared at the girl intently.

"Armin disappeared?" she asked carefully as Mina nodded her head slowly. "He saved me and after I black out he was gone, he doesn't even have his gear" she said as Mikasa cocked an eyebrow. "I have his gear, it was abandoned on the street, and Armin was gone" she explained as Mikasa looked surprised but hid it well.

"We have to get to the fuelling station" Mikasa stated leaving the younger girls side as she moved towards the edge of the building.

Not far away, Armin stayed crouching behind one of the large chimneys as he peeked at the group of trainees. How the hell could he get out of this one? "I just had to leave my gear behind, didn't I?" he muttered.

"Why did you have to be eaten Sean, your better with people than I am" Armin muttered as he looked up at the cloud filled sky. It was raining harshly as he held his Katana tightly. "If I go balance breaker, I could keep my identity secret until after this" he mused before shaking his head.

"No, I can't hold that form for long enough to make it out of this" he whispered dismissing the idea as a horrible way to win. His attention was dragged back to Mikasa, giving a speech as she readied to leave the edge of the building.

"You know what, never let Mikasa try encouraging speeches again" Armin muttered as he slammed his face into his armoured palm, not even caring about the pain in his forehead after what he just witnessed.

As Mikasa flew off, ready to kill titans without mercy, Armin looked at the group of frozen trainees and spotted Mina walking forward. "That's my girl" Armin cheered silently as he watched the girl take off after Mikasa, leaving Jean to bring moral back up and insult Eren for the hell of it.

Armin blinked as he saw the group making their way towards the fuelling station. "I better make sure they don't die" he muttered as his grieves crackled with lightning again. "Do I really need my other elements right now?" he mused as a new idea came to him.

"Better use the rain while it last" he muttered as he looked down at the silver jewel in his left gauntlet. It flashed and changed to a perfect golden jewel as Armin grabbed his Katana. "RELEASE THE LIGHT: ELEMENTAL PURGE!" He roared as the lightning encasing his grieves shot around his body.

Each jewel on his gauntlets and grieves changed to match the golden jewel in his left gauntlet the flame on the side of his mask changed to two lightning bolts extending into his hair as the armoured plate on his shoulder morphed to look like two spikes.

His Katana shined as the guard and blade morphed becoming a simple lightning bolt designed guard and two blades sitting right beside each other extended out. The blades were jagged to look like lightning bolts as sparks danced between the blades.

Without another thought, golden sparks raced across Armin's grieves as he disappeared in boom of static, destroying part of the roof he was on in his wake.

He appeared again, watching Mikasa fly towards a street full of titans. She had already lost two connections in both her swords as he fired her cables past a titans face. Armin almost grimaced as he saw the emotionless face she sported as she pushed her gas to the limit, flying past the titan as her blades cut into the nape of its neck.

Armin disappeared again, appearing across the street as he saw one of the titans Mikasa missed reaching towards a trainee as she moved to get back towards the roof. Armin recognised her as Annie, a stoic girl if he remembered correctly, with a nice ass.

"Damn it Demon!" Armin cursed his inner demon for being a pervert. Armin shook his head as he pulled his dual katana back. The blades danced with golden sparks as Armin disappeared again. He appeared in mid as he swung his blade around.

"DIVINE BLITZ!" Armin roared as a huge arc of lightning exploded from the blades. The golden arc hit the back of the titans head, freezing it in place as the sparks raced across its body. Armin disappeared again as Jean came sweeping past, slicing into the titan neck without pause.

The golden blonde appeared further away, crouching as he panted slightly. "Okay, note to self human body isn't ready for all of this yet" Armin muttered as he thought of a way of keep going for longer.

"I'm an idiot" he muttered with a face palm as his left gauntlet returned to have the bright blue jewel Holding the jewel to his chest, Armin closed his eyes as the jewel pulsed. "DIVIDE, DIVIDE, DIVIDE, DIVIDE" It bellowed as Armin started felling less of the strain on his body.

"The ability to divide anything really doesn't have any restriction does it" Armin mused as he stood up again. He saw Annie looking directly at him form across the roofs and paled slightly. "Away!" he declared as he disappeared in another boom of static.

The blonde girl just stared at his spot, looking directly at the cracked roof as she narrowed her icy blue eyes.

Armin appeared again, shaking his head as he crouched on top of a chimney. "I'll sort all of that out later" he muttered as he discarding the thoughts of the cute girl knowing who he was. He looked across the district and spotted Mikasa flying a head of the other trainees, going off towards the more titan enriched areas as the others headed towards the fuelling station.

He could see Mina and Conny following behind her, each trying o keep up while not wasting the lat of their gas as the black haired girl flew ahead. "She found out another Eren" Armin thought as he saw the look of rage crossing the girl face as another titan fell to her blades.

"This isn't going to end well" Armin muttered as he saw the gas coming out of the back of Mikasa's gear sputter. Without the constant propelling, Mikasa's balance was thrown way off as one of her cables came back to her.

She couldn't adjust as the cable clipped back into place, throwing her even more off balance. Armin couldn't do anything as she was too far away to catch her at this point. He watched as she crashed into the edge of a building, one of her blade snapping off the trigger as she fell to the ground.

Mikasa shook her head as she tried to stand up, the strength she once felt from the rage the titan had caused her had run its course. All she could do was ly on the ground staring up at the raining sky.

She didn't have anything left; Eren was gone eaten by titan along with her will to live. She didn't even know where he only other friend was as the last surviving member of his squad said he had disappeared after he saved her.

Without either of them, there was no point any more. Mikasa idly noticed a titan make its way towards her as she stood up. If she was going to go, then it would have to be now. She couldn't live without Eren.

The large hand descended on her as her body moved without her approval. Her right leg pushed off the ground as she rolled in mid air, hitting the ground a few meters away from the titan as she looked up at it.

What was wrong, why couldn't she let it end.

Eren's face flashed through her mind as she understood why she couldn't give up her life. It was always him keeping her going and even now his memory made her body refuse her wish to die. She would live for him now; she would live in his memory.

As she grabbed what was left of her left blade, she readied herself to take down this titan even without her gear. Her mouth opened in a slight roar as she moved forward, only to freeze in place another roar overpowered hers.

"_GIGA CANON!_" A hollow like voice roared from behind her. Before her eyes a huge blood red beam with black flames surrounding it flew over her head. The beam hit its mark as the upper half of the titan in front of her was disintegrated by the attack.

The titan was already reforming as it fell backwards. She turned trying to get a glimpse of what had fired that beam only to see a blurry blood red mist flying past her face. The reforming titan was tackling back to the ground as a black flame in the shape of a sword flashed over head.

Blood sprayed across he ground as black flames started to envelop the body of the titan. Mikasa could only watch I shock as the flames died down to revile the one that had all but saved her. Blood red grieves with talon like claws that dug into the ground was the first thing that came into her vision.

They were followed by the blood red armoured thighs and heavily armoured crimson chest plate. a pitch black jewel rested just below the middle of the chest plate, glowing as if it was sucking in all of the light.

The black flames had disappeared enough to see two red armoured arms, each equipped with blood red gauntlet with crimson coloured clawed finger and a pitch black jewel on the back of the palm and long jagged wrist blade extending out of the top of the wrist.

The jagged wrist blade seemed to spark with the black fames every so often as Mikasa finally saw the figure head. A draconic styled helmet adored the figure head with a long spiked whip extending out of the back of its head. The narrowed helmet held a powerful looking armoured jaw with upwards facing razor sharp teeth.

The narrowed slits for eyes seemed to glow a bloody red as the figured head shot upwards, the armoured jaw clanking open as a canon barrel extended out of its mouth. A blood mist began to leak out of the draconic armour, gathering around the canon as the armoured figure roared to the raining heavens.

A huge red beam fired into the cloudy sky as Mikasa remained frozen on the ground in shock.

Not far away, Armin appeared on a roof top as he crouched low. He could see the red armoured figure firing a blood bema into the sky as she eyes went wide. "I'm going to kill him later" Armin muttered as he watched the beast snap its head towards the next titan walking around the corner.

"Stupid Canadian" Armin growled as he jumped disappearing in a boom of static.


	3. Chapter 3

Mikasa landed on the roof top after Conny and Mina had forcefully pulled away from the ground and the red armoured being. "We have to go, Jean and the others should have made it to the fuelling station by now" Conny spoke up as Mikasa frown as she looked down at the empty gas cylinders.

Mina saw the look and sighed as she knelt down and started undoing the connections to her own cylinders. "Use mine" she spoke getting the other two trainees attention. "You're of more use then I am" sh added as she pushed the cylinders into Mikasa's hands.

"We aren't going to leave you" Conny said as Mina shook her head. "You don't have enough gas to try and carry someone and kill titans" she stated as the young boy frowned and looked down. "Just leave me with the rest of your blade" she said softly.

Mikasa didn't think as she tossed the rest of her blade off the side of the roof. "We aren't losing anyone else" she stated making Mina stare at her in surprise. "No one else dies, I can defend you while Conny carries you" she stated making Mina blink in surprise.

"But that fuelling station is still covered in titans how do we get in or out?" Conny asked as the two girls looked down in thought. A flash of golden light caught Mina's attention as she turned to see the blood red draconic figure tarring into a titan without mercy.

"Why don't we use that?" she questioned pointing to the figure as it wretched its flames wrist blades out of a titan neck, disappeared in a blur of red mist as it searched for the next titan to slay. "That thing, it'll kill us if we go near it" Conny stated watching the being decimate the titans in its way.

"It's not after us, it's only focus is the titan" Mina pointed out as Mikasa and Conny turned back to the being looking around for its next victim. "We just have to clear a path for it, if it can't find any of the titans nearby it'll go towards the fuelling station" Mina explained.

"I thought Armin was the guy for good ideas" Conny whispered as he scratched the back of his head. "Someone had to take his place while he is away" Mina replied as the boy nodded, grabbing the girl around the waist as he readied his gear.

"We just need to get the red things attention first" Mina spoke up at the three jumped, firing their cables into the nearest building.

Not far away, Armin crouched as he watched the three trainees fly off after the armoured beast. "I can't believe they made that plan" he whispered as he held his double bladed Katana in his hand. "Better help out" he muttered as he disappeared in a boom of static, heading to take out some of the titan's further ahead of the trainees and the red beast.

Closer to the fuelling station, the group of trainees were making their way forward. Jean's cables were pulling him along as he glanced all around him. Each of the trainees were following his orders without question as they made their way towards the fuelling station.

He couldn't help but feel unequipped for the job as he watched a titan closing in on them. He didn't even have time to blink as a hand exploded through a wall, grabbing one of the unsuspecting trainees.

His own self preservation came through as he fired his cables past the titan's hand, using the trapped trainee as a distraction to get further away from the monstrosity. HE could here other trainees trying to save the poor boy as he flew on by, cursing his own cowardliness as he saw them beginning to be swarmed by the huge beast.

The other trainees follow his example, passing the trapped group as they made their way towards an emptier street. The light brown haired boy didn't get far as a large hand shot out, wrapping its over sized fingers around his frame.

His shock didn't last for long as he pulled his right blade out. He wasn't even thinking at this point as he swung, slicing through the first few fingers at the cost of half his blade. Jean stumbled in mid air as he adjusted his hips to aim towards the nearest building.

The titan that had grabbed him was already swinging its unharmed hand towards the boy. Jean turned his head towards the oncoming hand, only to freeze in place as the sound of static echoed into his ears.

He only caught the glimpse of a pure white blade cutting through the titan oncoming hand before the sound of static boomed around him again. Just as Jean landed on the building, the titan turned towards him, reaching towards him with its reformed hand as he froze again.

Before his eyes he saw the black haired figure of Marco Bott flying towards the back of its neck. Time seemed to slow down as the black haired boy flipped, both swords swinging as he past the titans neck.

Blood exploded from the titan as Marco landed beside Jean and offered a smile to him. "You okay?" he asked as Jean took a slow breath to calm himself down. "Yea, I should be" he muttered in reply as he looked at the other trainee.

"You know, coming here was a good idea, with you here we might just make it to the station" Marco said as Jean found himself shaking his head. "I really don't know about that" he whispered as the two took off down the street.

As the trainees came closer to the fuelling station, they started to take notice of the already dying titan scattered around the street. Jean looked close at one and saw a small spark of golden lightning racing towards the stone paved street.

He blinked twice; trying to see if had seen things before heading on. Whatever had happened had made their job four times easier. "Aim for the windows everyone!" he called as the group fired their cables.

The sound of glass breaking caught the titan attention as the trainees flew through the window, some landing in uncomfortable fashions as they made it into the fuelling station. Jean stood, looking around the surviving trainees noticing that there were around half of the starting number remaining.

The sound of whimpering caught his attention as he turned his gaze towards the table beside him. Hiding under the table where a boy and girl from the fuelling squad. Jean anger surfaced as he grabbed the boy by his collar and roughly pulled him out.

"Where the hell were you!" he yelled in the boys face. Before the boy could respond Jean spoke up again. "You were meant to get us fuel, do you know how many of us died because of you!" He yelled his free hand coming around and punching the scared boy right across the face.

"What did you want us to do, we were trapped!" the girl cried out and she pulled the bleed boy closer to her chest. "You were meant to think of something, that's your job!" Jean yelled in reply. He turned away from the two, grabbing his head in frustration as he thought about all of the trainees that could have gotten over the wall if they had gotten them gas.

His inner rant was cut short as the wall he was staring at exploded, showing pieces of all into the room. Jean couldn't repress the shiver as he was the face of the titan pulling back as another one joined it.

He was face to face with two titans, one slowly reaching inside the room as the other trainees back up, to afraid to pull out their blades to defend themselves. As the huge hand was only a meter away from the current leader of the trainee a flash of red caught Jean's attention.

A flicker of black flames blurred in his vision as the titan on the right seemed to lose half of its face to the roar of the moonlight coloured flames. Jean stood frozen to the spot as he watched the black flames expand around the titan face.

"_TERROR FORCE !_" a hollow roar echoed into the ears of every trainee as the huge roaring flames exploded, throwing both titan away form he gape. Jean caught the figure in red draconic armour floating in mid air as a bloody red mist seemed to leak out of his armour.

The figure blurred out of the trainee's vision as he found himself blinking in shock at what just happened. Moments of silence filled the room as the sound of glass shattering broke everyone out of their shock.

Mikasa, Conny, and Mina landed roughly on the ground inside the room as everyone turned their gaze towards them. "We just made it" Conny sighed as he poked his empty fuel tanks. "What happened with you guys?" Sasha asked as she stepped towards the three new arrivals.

"We were bringing a little help" Conny said as he threw his thumb towards the gap in the wall. Everyone turned to see the red armoured figure jumping into the air, one of its flaming wrist blade pulled back as it roared in fury at the titan before it.

Everyone watched in shock as the black flaming blade cut the titan completely in two, burning both halves to ash as the armoured being landed on the ground. A shadow caught Sasha's attention as she turned to one of the only intact windows left.

She saw a figure flying towards the window, little shadows separating from its form as the long blade in its hand seemed to grow and change. Everyone turned towards the sound of glass being shattered as someone new landed in the room.

A large cut was made into the wooden floor as everyone looked to see a crouching figure holding the biggest sword they have ever seen. It was a huge ice blue over sized butcher knife with a guard-less hilt wrapped in white wrappings and a small six pointed chain on the end.

Holding on to the sword was the golden blue and tainted blue eyed figure of Armin. The golden blonde looked up as Mikasa and Annie caught the glimpse of grey and blue piece falling to the floor. "Hay, how ya been" Armin said as he stood pulling the huge sword on onto his shoulder.

How the hell could he carry that anyway?

Armin's rather dramatic entrance was ruined when a black haired missile slammed into his chest. Armin fell to the ground, his blade falling from his grip as he instantly grabbed on to the person hugging him.

The confused boy looked down to see Mina hugging his chest, crying her eyes out. "Hay, what's wrong?" he asked as the teary eyed girl looked up at him. "Where were you, I woke up alone and you were no were insight, what happened?" she asked franticly as Armin found himself the centre of attention.

"Would it be too much to say I got lost on the road to life?" Armin asked as in another universe a certain masked ninja suddenly felt proud for some reason. "We don't really have time to question him right now" Annie spoke up as Armin found himself sweating. She had seen him, oh shit!

Everyone slowly started to agree with the blonde haired girl, some still openly staring at the huge sword beside Armin. "So what do we do?" Jean asked as everyone turned toward Armin. "I don't I just got here" Armin said in his defence.

"We use the thing outside" Mina spoke up from her place on Armin's lap. The golden blonde still couldn't figure out why she was there in the first place. "What do you mean?" Conny asked. "It's taking care of the titan outside, we can use that to get to the gas chambers and refill" she explained as Armin smiled.

"Great plan" he prised as Mina blushed much to his confusion. Old habits die hard and apparently so does how dense someone is. "But what about the titan inside, there's at least seven or eight 3 meters titans still inside" Marco questioned as Armin and Mina look thoughtful.

"Got it" Armin spoke up as everyone looked at the short blonde. "We use the rafters inside the room, eight of our best will stay hidden as the rest of us enter the wooden elevator, the ones inside the cage will get the titans attention while the eight take them from behind" Armin explained.

"But everyone in the cage could die if we miss even one" Jean said voicing his concern as Armin shook his head. "Got to risk it for a biscuit" Armin said shrugging as he stood up, forcing the annoyed Mina off his lap as he grabbed his cleaver.

"That armoured dude won't last forever, grab the guns and start loading them" Armin ordered as everyone surprisingly got to work. "And what about you?" Mina asked as she stood beside the golden blonde.

"I'm getting the cage ready, Who ever think they can kill the titans in one hit step forward" he ordered as he walked away to get the wooden cage ready. "Why aren't you doing it?" Jean asked looking at the huge blade that seemingly just attached to the short blonde back. How the hell is he even carrying that, it's a foot bigger than him.

"Does it look like I can be stealthy?" Armin asked as Jean found himself blushing as he saw the huge blade and realised how stupid the question was. "Now onward, I have to see how mister rampage is doing" Armin said as he moved towards the gap in the wall.

It was safe to say the armoured being was wrecking havoc in the small area around the fuelling station. Bodies of titan littered the ground as the being blurred to its next target. It leaped, pulling both flaming wrist blade above its head as a spiral of black flames began to form between them.

"This is going to get messy" Armin muttered as he watched the armoured being descend towards two titans. "_HELL'S ERUPTION!_" it roared as the hollow voice echoed around the area. A huge tower of black flames exploded around the two titan struck by the flaming ball.

Some of the trainees froze as they saw the destruction the being was causing, coving their eyes as they watched the flaming tower explode and rain the embers of hell itself down around them. "Yep, going to kill him" Armin muttered, not seeing that Annie had caught what he said.

The blonde haired beauty frown slightly at her fellow blondes words. "Not until I figure you both out" she thought to herself as she returned to grabbing two of the blades she would use to cut down one of the titan inside the fuelling room.

A few minutes later, Armin and the rest of the trainees boarded the wooden cage, each armed with an old styled three shot rifle. The other eight, which included Mikasa, Annie, Conny, Sasha, Jean, Reiner, Bertholdt, and Ymir descended towards the rafters inside the room.

Everyone was tense as the cage was lowered down. A few of the titan took notice of the cage filled with armed trainees and started making their way forward. Armin stood in the middle, armed with a six shot demonic ice blue revolver and aimed directly for the titan eye.

The other seven titans were making their way towards them as everyone tensed as they saw the titans slowly reaching up to them. "Wait for it, NOW!" Armin yelled as everyone pulled the trigger of their weapons.

Bullets flew as the titan brought their hand to the faces for protection as they lost all eye sight form the shots. As the titan screamed in pain the eight hidden trainees attack, rushing along the rafters as the titans already started to heal.

Blood and blades flew as six of the titan slumped to the floor dead. Conny and Sasha fell backwards as there blade didn't cut deep enough into the small titans. Sasha was the only one standing as she backed up in fear as the titan loomed over her.

It didn't get far as an ice blue blade exploded through its forehead. Blood exploded everywhere as the huge cleaver of a blade cut mercilessly down the titan, splitting in completely in two. Beside them Mikasa had stabbed what was left of her blades into the other titan neck, falling down with it as she landed beside Conny.

The steam surrounding Armin's huge blade dissipated as the golden blonde flicked the blade out and sheathed it into his back. "You ok?" he asked as Sasha could have swore she saw the short boys eyes flash black with glowing yellow pupils.

She slowly nodded as the shock of what could have happened finally set in. And once again, Armin found himself on the floor with a crying girl in his arms. How does this keep happening? Inside the cage, Mina was frowning as she looked down at the crying Sasha holding her Armin. Wait her Armin?

Everyone joined the nine at the ground level inside the fuelling room, some going off to grab fuel and plan their escape. Armin was helping Mina and Mikasa fuel their tanks as he still didn't have any. "Where's your gear Armin?" Jean asked as Mina looked away.

"Oh Mina picked it up after I dropped it" Armin said shrugging as Mina blushed. "You dropped it, how can you do that?" he asked in disbelief. Armin just shrugged in reply as he refitted the gas chambers to Mina's gear.

"Do you want them back?" she asked quietly as Armin stared up at her. She smiled as the girl found her cheeks burning with a hit blush. "Keep them, I can get around just fine" he explained, ignoring the confused look the girl shot him as he stood up.

"Come on, we should get outside and plan how to get over the wall" Armin stated as he grabbed the girls hand. All unknown to him, Armin was both angering and pleasing a few people as he pulled the blushing Mina up the stairs.

Outside the fuelling station, everyone gathered on top of the roof each one of them trying to find the crimson around being that had made the perfect distraction for them. Armin took notice of the multiple titans gathered around a partly destroyed building.

He could see fist and feet constantly going towards the centre of the group of monstrosities as he sighed. "I don't see that thing anywhere?" Jena admitted as the golden blonde looked up at him. "Try in the middle of that" Armin said pointing towards the gathering of giant beings.

Everyone turned to see the titan either punching, kicking, or lowering their head to take a bit out of whatever was in the middle of the group. "It-it's in there?" Jean stuttered with wide eyes. "Yep" Armin said as he was the only one not too shocked.

"It-its dead, nothing could survive that" Conny stuttered out. Armin didn't reply as he caught the flicker of black flames between two of the titan. A grin grew across his face as he watched the inferno inside the group of titans.

"Come on Sean, show them what your made of" Armin whispered. Only one other person wasn't staring at the scene with wide eyes as they had caught the grin that had appeared on the golden blondes face.

Whatever as going to happen, Armin knew something about it.

"_HELL FIRE STORM!_" a hollow voice echoed into everyone's ear as Armin's grin widened. Every gap between the titans exploded with pure black flames, consuming everything in their path as the titans tried to back off.

Not ever the rain from the heaven themselves could save those beast as the fires of hell burned them down. Standing in the midst of the roaring flames was the red armoured figure. It was hunched over slightly as blood seemed to pool around the unhooked jaw piece.

Cracks and gap rattled the armour as the blood red beast stared forward. Its glowing red gaze rested on the titan that Armin idly noticed was the one to kill Thomas when all this started. Almost no one saw the creature move as a blood red blur flew towards the abnormal titan.

The blur leaped into the air above the titan as Glenn saw the figure come back into view. The black flames that adored its wrist blades were furious as the red being launched itself towards the titan. Blood didn't even have a chance to splatter as the blade sliced through the titan throat.

A roar of pain and fury echoed throughout the whole district as the being pulled its arms up. The sound of flesh being ripped was heard as everyone watched in shock and horror as the red being tore the titans head clean off, throwing the discarded head away like a piece of trash.

It didn't stop there as the being raised one of its flame wrist blades up as the decapitated body started falling towards the ground. "_HELL'S ERUPTION!_" the being roared in pure fury and rage as it swung its blade down on the healing titan.

Everything around the being and titan exploded in a huge tower of moonlight black flames, consuming everything that was the titan in the flames of hell. Everyone stared in shock as the flames died almost as instantly as they came, dissipating as the figure stood in the middle of the impact zone.

Glowing cracks little its body as its damaged helmet shot upwards, roaring towards the heavens. Armin was the only one to smile as the cracks raced across the beings form, shattering the armour not long after.

No one moved as the being inside the armour fell to his knee. The short shaggy black hair caught Mikasa's attention as she brought her hands to her mouth. Tears were already pooling in the corner of her eyes as she stared at the form of Eren.

She jumped, firing her gear as she swung down to the one she thought she had lost. Armin followed, dropping to the ground without a care as the other trainees continued to star at Eren's exhausted form.

Mikasa landed beside Eren, her arms wrapping around him as she cried tears of joy. Armin slid to s stop beside her, grabbing the red armoured hand as a white gauntlet appeared on his arm. "Don't give in yet Sean" Armin whispered as the blue and green jewels glowed.

On top of the roof, Jean was in shocked silence as he turned his gaze from Eren towards the wreckage he had caused in that armoured form. "So all of this, was Eren's doing?" he questioned.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ugh...what, what did I have to drink" Eren mumbled as he started feeling consciousness return to him. His eyes were blurry as he tried to open them, only to instantly close them as the sun reflected into his eyes.

"What happen?" he muttered as he tried to remember what the hell was going on. HE did in the end and it wasn't pretty.

"Oh my fucking god!" Eren yelled. With what was happening right now, you couldn't really blame him. "I was eaten, eaten! This is fucked up to shit!" Eren cursed as he looked around the red layered stomach within the bearded titan.

All around him was a cesspool of body parts and one kid asking for his mom or something. "And I fucking lost my arm...again!" Eren crushed looking at the stump of his right arm. "Why did I do this again?" he questioned as the red gauntlet clad arm touched his head.

Eren's eyes widened as he looked at the crimson red metal gauntlet. His clawed fingers curled into a fist as he turned it over, gazing at the green jewel on the back of his palm. "To save a friend, I really am too good sometimes" Eren muttered.

"Now...how the hell am I getting out of here?" he muttered looking around the small compact stomach in which he was currently trapped in. "Armin so owes me for saving him, if he doesn't get with that Mina girl I'm going to kill him" Eren muttered before sighing in defeat.

"Or he's going to kill me for what I'm about to do?" Eren muttered looking intently at the armoured gauntlet. "I haven't done this since that fight with Diobora" Eren mused as the jewel pulsed to life. His emerald green eyes closed, flashing dark brown just before they shut tightly.

Eren gently brought the gauntlet up to his chest, curling his clawed fingers into a fist as he placed it over his heart and knelt down in the pinkie-red ooze inside the stomach. "I hope this works" he muttered as he took once last deep breath.

"_I, who is about to awaken_" Eren spoke his voice going hollow and seeming to echo all around him.

"_Am the heavenly dragon who has stolen the principles of the domination from god_" he continued the jewel on his gauntlet pulse erratically.

"_I laugh at the infinite, and I grieve at the dream_" he spoke the voice carrying what seemed the sorrow and pain of thousands as he continued to speak.

"_I shall become the red dragon of domination!_" he continued the voice of thousands booming together in a hollow chant of pain and loss.

"_And I shall sink you to the depths of the crimson purgatory!_" he finished black flames exploding from the now pitch black jewel on the back of his palm. Moonlight black flames consumed Eren's body, his eyes opening just before the flames covered him completely. All that was seen was blood red glowing eyes as the black flames exploded around him.

The fat bearded titan was idly walking around the burning district looking for its next meal. It stopped mid step as its hand grabbed its stomach, hunching over in pain as a flicker of black fire escaped its mouth.

Nothing happened for a few seconds before its mouth and ears exploded with the fire of hell themselves. The titan tried to scream in pain, only to produce more flames as he feel to its knees holding its stomach.

"_TERRE FORCE!_" a voice roared from within the titan. The fat belly of the bearded titan all but exploded burning away almost instantly as a figure covered in black flames flew outwards. The figure stopped a few meters away as the black flickered and vanished.

All that remained in front of the healing titan was a seven foot tall crimson red armoured beat. Its long jagged wrist blades were engulfed in a roaring black flame as the draconic helmet looked directly at the healing titan.

A flash of glowing red eyes appeared as a blood mist began to escape the red armoured beings armour. It blurred into motion, almost vanishing from its current spot on the roar as it charged towards the almost fully healed titan.

Blood splattered across the ground as a flaming wrist blade stabbed directly through the titan's throat, pointing out the other side. A clank resounded along the empty street as the draconic helmet opened its armoured jaw.

The blood mist began to gather around the exposed canon barrel, forming a spiralling ball of solidifying red energy. "_GIGA CANON!_" the red being roared as the small head size ball of blood energy exploded into a four meter wide beam of destruction.

As the fat titan fell over with no head on its shoulder, the red being turned its attention towards the next titan coming its way. "_Kill...titan_" Eren thoughts echoed throughout the armoured being's head. The blood mist began leaking from the armour again as he blurred forward.

All those memories returned to the groggy Eren as a dazed smile crossed his face. "He, I will sink you all to the depths of purgatory" he whispered as the two figures in front of him snapped their heads in his direction.

He could hear voices echoing into his ear as Eren's vision finally cleared. "Oi, you ok Eren?" a familiar voice asked as the black haired boy looked up. He saw the familiar golden blonde kneeling beside him as a large ice blue cleaver was sheathed on his back.

"Glenn" Eren muttered as he heard the blonde sigh. "Yea, it's me, you okay?" Armin asked as Eren continued to look around himself. He was kneeling in a corner of wall rose; all around him were soldier with their blade drawn.

Mikasa stood in front of them two kneeling boys, staring emotionlessly at the gathered soldiers. "Did you hear that" one of the soldier whispered as Eren finally picked up on what they were saying. "He's going to sink the walls, he's the enemy" the soldier added.

"Sink the walls, what?" Eren questioned as he heard Armin sigh. "You talk in your sleep, and they have a canon aimed at us" Armin stated as Eren raised an eyebrow at him. "So...the usual bad situation" Eren questioned.

"When have we never been in a bad situation?" Armin asked irritably as Eren shrugged. Their attention was brought back to the group of gathered soldiers as the captain stepped forward. Even Armin could tell the man was a stone's throw away from having a break down.

"Trainee Ackerman and Trainee Alert, step away from that thing now!" he ordered, his voice shaking slightly as Armin stared at him. HE stood up slowly, pulling the huge cleaver off his back as he took a stance in front of Eren.

"No" Armin replied his eyes narrowed as the cold gaze made the captain freeze in place. "Soldier's get them away from that thing so we can deal with it" the captain ordered as some soldier took a step forward.

They didn't get far as Mikasa shifted her blades. "Any of you try to take Eren will die" she said her voice barely above a whispered but held the promise for death if the soldiers surrounding them moved even an inch.

Everyone froze in place as they saw Mikasa eyes shadowed behind her hair, making her look even more terrifying than before. A soldier beside the captain leaded over to him and spoke up. "Sir that Mikasa Ackerman, she is the best trainee we have had in years, losing her would be a great loss to humanity" he whispered as the captain tried to think of something to work in his favour.

"Trainee Yeager!" the captain boomed even a child could tell his voice was afraid as he spoke. Eren stared at him from his kneeling position, his emerald green eyes flashing dark brown as he did. "I will ask you, are you human or titan?" he yelled as Armin and Eren gained deep panned faces.

"Did he really just ask me that?" Eren questioned as Armin nodded slightly. "I really don't understand that question?" Eren replied, what the fuck was wrong with this guy. "It was witness by many trainees that you transformed into some kind of creature" the captain stated.

"So answer, are you a human or titan?" he yelled as Eren and Armin stared at him for a few long moments. "We should kill him now while he is in human form" the soldier beside the captain whispered.

Armin eyes flash tainted blue as he stared at the soldier. "I dare you too try!" he snarled as the blond heard clapping coming from inside his head. The soldier was taken aback by the harshness of the word but stayed quiet as they waited for Eren's answer.

"So let me get this straight, you believe I'm a titan" Eren questioned not really caring as the captain scowled in impatience at him. Eren just gave up thinking as he broke down laughing, his laugh silencing the whole area as Armin and Mikasa stared at him.

Armin himself offered a light giggle at the idiocy of the captain questioning his friend. The captain was grounding his teeth as his mind whirled on the two trainees laughing at him. "Fire the canon!" he roared.

Armin and Eren stopped laughing as they saw the soldiers beside the canon already getting ready to fire on them. Eren stood up, his left arm shining brightly as a blood red gauntlet formed around it. The green jewel pulsed to life as red flames exploded around his arm.

The canon fuse was let and aimed as Eren's right arm caught fire as well. The flames exploded from his grip, taking the form of a huge blade. The canon fired as Eren pulled the flaming blade back. "BOOST!" he gauntlet bellowed as the flames around the blade increased.

Without pause, Eren swung his flaming blade up, the flame expanding as he did. "FLAMING TOUCH!" he roared. The red flames exploded off of the sword, taking the shape of a flaming tattered reaper wielding a flaming scythe.

The reaper swung its scythe, smashing it against the charging canon ball as it exploded in a flurry of red embers and dust. Mikasa stood frozen as she saw Eren standing up in front of her. She saw that his left arm was now clad in the draconic red gauntlet with clawed fingers and a green jewel embedded in the back of the palm.

In his right hand was a huge seven foot long straight buster sword. The large rectangle shaped guard and red laced handle drew her attention as she followed it up to the large foot long wide blade. The blade shifted as Eren pulled it up and rested the blade on his shoulder, that's when Mikasa caught his face.

Adoring his face was a grinning skull mask with vicious sneering teeth that curled up in a slight grin. The bone white mask had two thick red marks running down from the forehead and through its eyes and ended on the cheeks.

Eren's dark brown eyes seemed to shine behind the mask as he glanced at the black haired beauty. "Guess we got found out Glenn" Eren spoke up as Mikasa turned to look at what he was looking at. Her eyes widened at what she saw standing behind her.

Armin was holding his cleaver in one hand as a pure white shinning gauntlet adored his left hand, similar to Eren's in design. Adoring his face was a sneering skull mask with ice blue markings covering the left side of the mask. Armin black and glowing yellow eyes stared at her before he turned his attention to the already settling dust cloud.

"Yep" Armin said as Mikasa stared in between her two friends, what was going on and why did it involve them. Why did they keep it from her?

"This is going to get us into trouble soon" Eren stated as the three of them stayed hidden within the dust cloud. Armin could already hear them setting up for another shot with the canon, like that could do anything.

"Should we just leave?" Eren asked as both Armin and Mikasa looked at him. "They wouldn't be able to except us even if we promise to help them" Eren pointed out as Armin looked down, his strange eyes softening in thought.

Eren caught the look and sighed. "You don't have to go Armin, I can leave and you two can play innocent, they don't know about you yet" he stated as Armin looked at him. "I'm not letting you go alone Eren, we stay together" Armin stated.

"Now, we do have a chance to get them on our side, we can deal with everything later" Armin stated as Eren's masked face looked at him oddly. "I can either leave now" Eren said as Mikasa looked at him in surprise.

Before she could speak up, Eren cut her off. "Or, I let you convince them to let me help seal the hole in the wall" he finished as Armin smiled under his mask. "Guess I have to save the day again" Armin said as Eren shrugged.

"Or you can screw it up" he said as Armin face faulted...hard. "Back in a bit" he said as he matched out of the dust cloud. Mikasa was still frozen as she stared at Eren's masked face, trying to conjure up a question of any kind for him.

All of the soldiers around the courtyard watched as they saw a flash of gold hair and bone white moving towards them. They froze when they saw the huge ice blue cleaver followed by a pure white gauntlet.

The short figure stepped out of the dust cloud, standing tall as he stabbed his blade into the ground. The sneering skull mask and black and glowing yellow eyes staring at each and every soldier before landing on the captain.

Armin snapped to attention as his right hand cross over his chest and placed his fist over his heart, his gauntlet clad arm going behind his back as his masked face looked up. "You are all fools!" he roared making every go silent as Armin spoke.

"You call yourselves soldier but you don't see a great asset right in front of you" he stated his voice carrying on through the crowd of soldiers. "We could use Eren's new skills, we could seal the hole and finally defeat the titans" he finished his eyes shut as he stayed absolutely still.

"Don't listen to him, look at him he is the same as that thing, ready to fire the canon!" The captain yelled as Armin's eyes snapped open. "THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH, I GAVE MY HEART TO BE A SOLDIER SO DID EREN!" Armin roared.

"He is just like us; he was attacked by the titans like us, he is a solider that will defend humanity like the rest of us" Armin said his breathing heavy as he kept his posture up. "If that's what you believe, then, I'm sorry, please forgive me" the captain said hollowly as his hand slowly began to rise.

The dust cloud had finally cleared as Eren readied his buster sword and gauntlet. Armin was slowly reaching for his stationary cleaver as the captions hand was ready to come down and give the order to fire on them.

Everyone stopped a powerful grip clamped on the raised hand of the caption. "Still the same old coward eh Verman" An old juvenile sounding voice spoke from directly behind the caption. Everyone turned to see the bald headed, moustache faced commander Dot Pixis.

"I think we should here them out don't you" he said releasing the scared captions hand as he looked directly at the battle ready Eren and Armin. "I mean look at them, I don't think you could have killed them even if you tried" he said humorously.

"Let's get you three away from these weapons so we can talk" he said as Armin let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

A few minutes later, Eren and Armin were standing on top of the wall, Mikasa was off to the side as both masked boys stared at the form of the commander. The bald commander was currently looking down the wall at the titans trying to get up at them.

"Still no female one yet, I rather get eaten by a female if I could" Pixis said as he turned towards the three. "Now, why don't you two tell me about this power of yours?" he said as Armin and Eren glanced at each other.

"We don't know much" Eren said as the commander narrowed his eyes ever so slightly. "Everything just comes from instinct alone" Eren stated as the commander seemed to except the answer. "And what of you trainee Alert" he said as Armin's oddly coloured eyes narrowed on him.

"Same boat as Eren sir, instinct guides us" Armin said as the commander nodded. "Now I believe you said Yeager here could seal the wall and help us take back the district, how can you be certain?" Pixis asked as Eren flexed his blood red gauntlet.

"He can lift the boulder sir, all we need is someone to defend us" Armin stated simply as the commander cocked an eyebrow. "And why would you need to go if only Yeager can lift the boulder" he asked.

"I don't abandoned my friends sir, I will go with him even if you order me not to" Armin stated as the commander stared at him for a second. He threw his head back, barking out a laugh as Armin cocked an eyebrow from behind his mask.

"I see, then, you will be on the defence team" he said smiling lightly at the two masked boys. "Let's get this plan finalised and ready, we don't have long before the district is lost for good" he stated as Armin nodded his head in return.


	5. Chapter 5

All around the courtyard that neared the closed off entrance to district frast stood numerous soldiers. They had been called to attend a meeting that Commander Pixis himself would be conducting in a few short moments.

Most were stock still, some shaking in fear as they heard that frast was lost and it was only a matter of time before the armoured titan took the next gate. No one could keep quiet as whispers broke out around them, some wanting to run others planning on abandoning their duty.

On top of the wall, Eren followed Pixis as they made their way towards the area where the commander would start speaking. Armin and Mikasa were taken away for now, Armin told he didn't need to be here for now.

Eren kept pace with the commander as he marched behind him, his crimson red gauntlet adored his left arm as the huge seven foot long buster sword was seemingly attached to his back. Eren still have his mask on, the shark like grin making some passing soldier freeze at the sight of the horrific mask.

"May I ask you something trainee Yeager?" the commander spoke up as Eren turned his brown shaded eyes towards the bald headed man. "You seem like you would know a lot, what do you think of unity?" he asked as Eren cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"I don't understand sir" Eren replied as the commander chuckled lightly. "I heard of a time when all of humanity didn't stay together, it seems like before the walls were created and the titans attacked the humanity would fight each other" the commander said as Eren listened, not wanting to interrupt the man.

"In those times, people believed that everyone would come together and unite when there was an enemy that would force them too" Pixis stated as Eren eyes narrowed. "You're talking about the titans" he said as the commander offered a hollow chuckle.

"I see you get my point, if it wasn't for the titans, would we be in these walls, would we work together, so I ask you what do you know of this?" the commander asked as Eren narrowed his eyes further.

"People would call those fairy tales and myths...but there real sir" Eren stated making the commander look at him from over his shoulder. "Without an enemy like the titans, humanity flourished across the world, no one hid behind walls they were free to the world" Eren said as he looked off towards the outer part of the wall.

"But without the titans, humanity turned on itself to fight, it how they lived really" Eren mused as the commander stared at him in silence. "You seem to speak from experience, care to tell your story over a drink some time" the commander offered as Eren chuckled.

"If everything turns out how it should, I take you up on that offer" Eren explained as the commander laughed with him. "Yes, after we finally have a win against the titans" Pixis said as Eren looked at him.

"Before I die trainee Yeager, I would like to see humanity finally have its first win against the titans, and I believe you and young Alert will be able to do that" he said staring up at the sky in wonder. "You two will make it count when the time comes, right?" he asked as Eren grinned under his mask.

"I've said this before, I got this sir!" Eren said as the commander laughed. The two passed Hannes and another soldier. The blonde man stared at Eren's masked face in confusion as Eren pointed his finger down twice.

"Telling me to do my job, who does he think he is" Hannes grumbled but continued to stare at the boy retreating form. "Why does the commander want Eren, and what's with the equipment?" he wondered out loud.

As the two approached the speaking area, Eren, and Pixis notice who most of the soldiers are arguing with each other, Some have even drawn their blades trying to get away in an attempt to live for a little while longer.

"SILENCE!" Pixis roared as Eren stared at the man with wide eyes. How the hell did he get his voice this loud? "Now, you have all been gathered here because it is time for the plan to retake frast to come into affect!" he yelled silencing all of the soldiers as they turned their attention to him.

"We are going to seal the hole that has been breached in the wall, how you ask?" Pixis questioned as he gestured towards Eren. Eren marched forward, drawing the huge blade off his back. Without thinking Eren drove the blade into the ground beside him snapping to attention as his un-armoured hand was placed over his heart.

"This is trainee Yeager" Pixis stated as Eren's masked face made some of the soldiers finch under the horrific gaze. "He is one of the two trainees that have undergone experimentation into making them armoured titan killers" Pixis explained as Eren cocked an eyebrow under his mask.

In the crowd, Armin cocked his own eyebrow, that was his excuse? Around Armin, the other trainees couldn't believe what they were hearing as they saw Eren standing up their beside the commander. "He along with his partner is able to become the perfect titan killers, strength that matches that of a titan and with this we will seal the hole in the wall" Pixis stated.

"What's he talking about?" Conny asked as Armin couldn't help but face palm at his fellow trainee's question. There is only so much stupid you can take. "Will you shut up!" Ymir snapped at the boy as Armin silently cheered inside his head.

He could here Demon commenting on the aggressive girl and almost blushed when he mentioned how his girls before he died were aggressive. Shaking his head Armin turned back to Eren and nodded slightly to the masked Canadian.

Eren return the nod without pause. "I have picked my elite soldier to guard Eren as he lifts the boulder to seal the hole, the rest of you will be keep other titans off of him as he will be busy lifting the boulder" Pixis explained as the soldiers began to see what they would be doing.

Some roared in outrage, questioning how the boy could life the boulder. Others began to turn on each other as they started leaving, higher ranked offers threatening with penalty of death if they did. Eren had enough as he grabbed his buster sword and clenched his gauntlet into a fist.

Commander Pixis stepped back as the jewel changed to blood red and pulsed to life. "RELEASE THE CHAOS: DARK CONSCIENCE!" Eren roared as his body was covered in blood red flames. Everyone froze as they turned towards the burning boy in shock.

The flames started to dissipate as they revile Eren standing there holding a black and crimson coloured metal three barrel shotgun. His arms and legs were decorated with crimson red grieves and gauntlet as his top was now a slim black T-shirt with glowing red markings.

On his face was a grinning shark toothed face mask adoring the bottom half of the boy's face, leaving the rest of everyone to see his dark brown eyes glowing in fury at them. Commander Pixis took charge of the shock silence, silently thanking the boy reaction as he did.

"Everyone who leaves here now will be pardoned" he yelled making everyone fall into even more shock. "There is no use for you if you have already fallen to the fear of the titans, this pan will be going forward with or without your help as this trainee will do his duty to keep you all safe" Pixis stated.

"You will all be able to leave here in peace as you leave this soldier to fight for himself, can you trust this trainee to protect you and your family from the fear?" Pixis questioned as the soldier look amongst each other.

Armin was grinning within the group of trainees as he started up at Eren's released form. "He really is one for dramatics" he muttered in amusement as Annie caught his words. "We begin this operation soon, everyone here will be given a job to carry out, report to your stations now!" Pixis ordered.

Eren watched the bald commander silently from under his hood as he hefted his shotgun over his shoulder. "Quite the attention grabber, Yeager!" Pixis chuckled as Eren nodded his head. "Let's get this started" he said as the two made their way towards the elite defenders.

Armin hopped on top of the wall, running towards the meeting between Pixis and his three defenders. "I see you could join us Alert" Pixis said amused as the short blonde grinned at him. "Had to keep out of the way sir" he chuckled as the three soldiers look confused.

"This is the other experimented trainee, he will be defending Yeager along with you three" Pixis explained as the women, Rico Brzenska, grew wide eyed as she stared at the short blonde in slight fear.

"Are you sure we should be taking two of these...experiments, one seems bad enough" Rico questioned as Eren and Armin stared at her. "You sure this fearful _elite _should be here?" Armin questioned not taking his eyes off the silvered haired women.

"These are my elite's trainee Alert; they can get the job done" Pixis insisted as Armin shrugged. "Alright, everyone is assigned their job to distract the titans, we have an almost clear shot towards the boulder" Armin sated as he summoned his own gear.

"Ian, you will be in charge of this defence mission" Pixis order staring directly at the pale blonde haired man. Ian Dietrich was in shock at the commanders words but didn't question him as he looked at the two teens.

"Eren go talk with your girlfriend" Armin said as he jerked his thumb in the direction of the approaching Mikasa. Eren did blush as his shark like facemask covered half of his cheeks but glared at Armin before walking towards the black haired beauty.

Armin turned back to the three elites and stared at each of them. "Are you sure I should lead this mission sir?" Ian asked as Pixis turned towards him. "Of course I do, you are more than enough for this operation, and you know a good drink" the commander laughed at the four confused expressions.

"I said I'm going!" Armin heard Mikasa say as he turned towards the two arguing teens. Pixis smiled as he saw the girl arguing about staying by the boy side during this operation. "Trainee Ackerman, you will be on the defence detail alone with my elites and Alert" he said as Eren turned to him in surprise.

Armin could just see the annoyance under the boy's facemask as he grinned form under his sneering skull mask. "Everyone into position!" Pixis ordered as Armin grinned, he pointed his sword forward and grabbed his forearm as the others watched him cautiously.

"RELEASE: DEMON'S BANE!" the short boy roared as he was enveloped in a icy mist. The mist started to become transparent and morphed into a new shape as everyone saw the golden blondes new look.

Attached to his limbs were a set of scaled ice blue gauntlet and grieves, a long shoulder pad on his left shoulder and a scaled chain going down his chest. On the left side of his face was a shard of his mask.

The cleaver in his hands was now spiked making it even more menacing looking. What made the small group step back except for Pixis and Eren was the humanoid phantom dragon standing over the short blonde, its arms and legs overlapping Armin's as they moved completely in sync.

The phantom tail swished behind the short boy as he turned to each of the elites and Mikasa. "**_What are we waiting for?_**" he asked his voice demonic and hollow making the four cringe. Pixis laughed at them as he waved them on.

"This operation begins now!" he ordered as the five got ready to fly. Two demonic ice blue wings ripped out of the blonde back as Eren engulfed his grieves in red fire. The four normal soldiers stared at the two, slightly afraid of the flames coating Eren's legs and the huge monster standing over the once meek looking short blonde boy.

Eren jumped, the flames around his grieves intensifying and exploded, thrusting him forward like he was surfing on the flames themselves. Armin followed right after him, his demonic wings flapping as he easily stayed pace with the boosted gear wielder.

Mikasa shot off after them, hurrying to stay as close to Eren as possible as the three elites followed closely behind her. Due to the soldiers gathering around the far corner of the wall, the group of five had a reassembly clean run towards the boulder.

Two titans rounded the corner, almost instantly locking onto o the two abnormal teens as they started walking forward. "Glenn, two ahead!" Eren called as the demonic blonde looked down at him from up in the air.

"**_Got it!_**_"_ Armin called back as he watched the red armoured Eren pulled the stock back on his shotgun. The three barrels spun as one flicked backwards, slotting into the place the stock had just made as the two red metal plates flipped up.

The metal plates started to flip and snap into different positions as the other two barrels slide forward, locking into place with a clock. A large scythe blade extended out of the top of the metal staff, snapping into place as the red plat click into place right above it.

Eren pulled his huge red metal scythe behind him, gently resting his finger on the trigger beside his armoured hand as he soured towards the two titans. Behind the two, Ian was watching them closely, eyeing the weapon in Eren's hand in confusion.

"Should we stop them?" Rico asked as she looked wearily at the two. "No, they are titan killers, this is what they were made for" Ian replied as he glanced up. Armin was moving higher above the ground, almost twice as high as the wall.

The leader of the mission stared up at the demonic boy in confusion before turning his attention back to Eren. A huge hand flew towards the flaming boy, almost grabbing him as Eren reacted. Twisting his scythe blade to face backwards, Eren pulled the trigger as the flames around his feet disappeared.

The boom of the hyper calibre round resounded throughout the area as Eren was shot into a spin, his scythe blade slicing straight through the titan oncoming hand. The sizzling blood flew into the air as Eren pointed the tip of the staff at the titan head.

His free hand came up and grabbed the cocking bar on the staff, pulling it back as the empty shell in the long barrel flew out. Eren's clawed finger pushed the bar back in with a loud click. The second titan was already swinging as his back as Eren pulled the trigger again.

The first titan head exploded, blood going everywhere as Eren was thrown in a back flip. He flew, flipping over the second titan oncoming arm, letting it pass under him as it smashed into the fist titan's chest.

As Eren fell towards the ground, the scythe blade on his gun/scythe flicked up, bursting into red flames as Eren lifted it above his left shoulder. "CHAOS RAIN!" Eren roared swinging the scythe downwards in a diagonal arc.

An arc of burning red fire exploded form the flipped up blade, slicing through the second titans lower half and part of its left leg. The titan fell over, crashing into the building to its left in an attempt to stay up right.

Sean turned towards the first titan, noting that it had already healed fully as it lunged at him. Flames exploded under the red grieves, boosting Eren in the air as the titan fell on to its chest from missing its lung.

"Now!" Eren roared as everyone looked up. Flying extremely fast towards the ground was a partially armoured Armin, in his hands was a pure white long Katana that was giving off a golden glow. His white armoured fingers tightened on the katana as he neared the ground.

"LIGHTNING JAVALIN!" Armin roared as he collided with the ground, creating a small crater as huge sparks of golden lightning exploded all around him. The two titans screamed in pain as the golden sparks raced across their bodies.

"Sean, finish them!" Armin yelled as he ripped his blade out of the ground. The two sparking titans were already trying to get up as Eren pulled his scythe back. His left gauntlet's jewel pulse to life and bellowed "BOOST" as he swung the scythe around stabbing it into the ground in front of him as the barrel hole at the top started to flicker with red flames.

"TERROR BLAZE!" Eren roared as he pulled the trigger. A huge flaming bullet exploded out of the top of the scythe, destroying some of the street as it headed towards the two titans. The two titans were set ablaze by the bullet, losing more than half of their bodies as the bullet exploded against them.

Armin landed in a crouch beside the black haired boy, staring at the blazing inferno with a stoic expression. Eren ripped his scythe out of the ground, resting it on his shoulder as he breathed deeply. "You okay?" Armin asked.

"Yea, didn't realise how much it took to pull that off" Eren replied to the golden blonde. Armin nodded as sparks started to race across his grieves. "Let's keep going" he said disappearing in a boom of static as Eren's own grieves exploded in red flames.

"That...was..." Ian couldn't speak at the destruction the two caused in front of them. "Let's keep going, the boulder isn't too far away now" Rico said as Ian noticed her left hand shaking uncontrollably from what she had seen.

He shook his head as he fired his cables, following the red streak that was Eren as he tried to find Armin again. Mikasa was right behind Eren as she noticed the almost clam expression on his face. She couldn't speak to him yet, but she promised to get him to talk when this was all over.

Eren unconsciously shivered from the feeling on impending doom he suddenly felt. "Eh, it must be nothing" he mumbled as he heard the great welsh dragon inside his head give a throaty laugh which confused him greatly.

"There's the boulder!" Eren and Mikasa heard Armin yell as he appeared beside them in mid air. Eren nodded as he shifted his weight and directed his feet towards the clearing where the boulder was still embedded into the ground.

Mikasa followed Eren closely, stopping on top of one of the roofs as she watched the boy descend towards the boulder. The three elites took up station around the building, each watching the two boys with wary eyes, Rico herself was already setting up her flare gun.

Eren landed, his flames disappearing instantly as he crouched low to the ground. The resounding thud of Armin landing beside him made him stand up, his scythe resting on his shoulder as he glanced at the golden blonde.

"Let's get the boulder unearthed" Armin stated as he flicked the guard on his long Katana too white. His blade gave off a soft hum as Eren pulled the cocking bar on his scythe back. Without any more words, Armin stepped back as he raised his humming blade.

Eren followed suit, pulling his scythe back as the blade ignited with red flames. "FLAMING GEISER!" the two roared as Eren swung his scythe. The tip of the flaming blade hit the boulder, exploding on impact as Armin swung his Katana down.

The wind hit the already exploding fire, increasing it in size as all five of the defence group heard a noticeable lurk as the boulder jerked forward. Eren grinned as he looked at the foot wide gap between the boulder and the ground, more than enough to get a good hand hold to life the thing.

"Okay, let's get too this" Eren said as he looked down at his left gauntlet. "WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER!" it bellowed as the jewel on the back of the palm pulsed to life. Eren was covered in a bright blood red light as the four defenders shut their eyes, Armin didn't really care so he stared up at the sky.

When the light died down, Eren was standing there but there was one problem. He wasn't in his draconic armour. "What?" Eren questioned looking down at his gauntlet. "120 seconds!" he yelled in surprise as Armin snapped his head towards him.

"You can't use the armour for 120 seconds, really!" Armin yelled at the black haired Canadian. "How the hell was I supposed to know this would happen?" Eren yelled in return. On top of the buildings, Rico gave a loud sigh as she pointed the flare gun upwards.

"This mission is a failure" he said as she noticed the titans already heading towards the boulder. The flare went off as Ian snapped his head towards her in surprise at her actions, not even waiting for an order form him.


	6. Chapter 6

Commander Pixis looked across the burning distract of Trost. His soldiers were currently working on one of the most important operation to date, one that could very well give humanity a win against the titans.

His eyes glanced towards the red signal flare that had been shot into the sky. "Sir, did the plan fail already" a female soldier asked as Pixis offered a gently sigh. "No, these are my personal elites, they know the cost of failure for this mission is too high" he replied.

"To many are putting themselves on the line for this to fail now, they have to finish it" he added as his gaze hardened towards the boulder. Just what was going on?

"I blame you for this!" Armin screamed at the black haired boy. Titan were already swarming their position and Eren couldn't do shit. "It's not my fault!" Eren yelled in return. "I can't do anything while the countdown is happening; I need you guys to defend me!" Eren added as the whiter armoured blonde sighed.

"Mikasa!" Armin yelled as the black haired girl flew down towards them. "Keep your boy toy safe, me and the rest of the soldier will defend" he stated before disappearing in a boom of static. Leaving behind a blushing set of black haired teens.

"So...How ya been?" Eren offered lamely as Mikasa raised an eyebrow at him.

Armin appeared in a boom beside Ian and Rico, the other guy was across the buildings and Armin didn't care enough to catch his name. "Come on, Eren needs another 100 seconds before he can go all out, we have to defend him" Armin ordered.

Before he could move again Rico got some confidence and stood in front of his face. "What gives you the right to order us around you experiment!" she yelled the trace of fear in her voice was evident. Armin scowled as his yellow eyes glowed darkly.

"Right now we are defending Eren until he can actually do his job, I have the right to order you because you are being pathetic get your act together and follow **my orders before I kill you now**!" Armin roared in her face as the silvered haired women took a step back in fear.

"Now get to fucking work!" he yelled before disappearing again. "Rico" Ian spoke up as he made his way towards the edge of the building. "Listen to him, he possible the best tactician we have had in years, he knows what needs to be done" he stated making Rcio's eyes go wide in shock.

Ian didn't wait for her response as he shot his cables and started to head towards one of the entrances into the boulder area. Armin appeared beside him, seemingly standing on the air as lightning raced across his blade.

"Take that entrance with the other guy, I got this one, Eren's need as much time as we can get him" Armin ordered as the older man nodded in agreement. Armin disappeared in another boom, appearing not far away from a titan as Ian watched him in wonder.

"WIND WAKER!" he heard the short blonde roar as a solid visible wave of air cut through the titan chest, pushing it back as the blonde glided around another swinging fist. As this was going on Jean was being chased by a titan as he attempted to get his gear working.

"Fuck, fuck, and fuck!" he cursed as his gear continued to malfunction on him. "Where is that bastard when you need it!" he yelled as the titan chased him crashed in to the building to his left in attempt to catch him.

Not far away, Armin was gliding through and air. He had collapsed a set of buildings, blocking the titan's entrance to the boulder for now. And now he was looking for Mina. HE could see Jean running as he attempted to get a set of 3D gears working.

With a flick of his clawed finger, Armin changed the spike on his Katana to red as the blade seemed to glow as if heated in a furnace. Landing on the building, Armin noticed that Mina and Annie were making their way towards Jean as well.

He shot off, running towards the older boy, cracking the roof as his grieves crushed the tiles under him. He locked eyes with the cold Annie, nodding his head slightly as he jumped off the building.

Annie blinked before seeing his plan, already getting her gear ready for it to work. "FLAMING TIWSTER!" Armin roared as he swung his Katana in mid fall. Their roaring orange flames spiralled out of his blade, smashing into the side of the titans head, making it stagger as its hands came up to defend itself.

Armin landed on the street, rolling into his landing as he skidded to a spot in a crouch. "Now Annie!" he called as the blonde girl pulled the triggers of her gear. One suck into the titan neck as the other latched onto the far building. The pulling system shot to life as she was pulled off her feet. Her blades glinted in the sun as she neared the titan.

Armin honestly couldn't help but blush when he saw the stoic girls face shining in the sun light. "Damn you demon!" he cursed silently as the perverted demon side of him chuckled inside his head. Annie's blade cut straight through the titan nape, spraying the acidic blood all around the area as she landed in a crouch on the opposite building.

Mina landed beside him as Annie landed in front of Jean. "Let's get to the wall" Armin offered as the older boy stared at his armoured appearance in shock. "Ugh Armin...could I get a lift?" Mina asked as the blonde raised an eyebrow.

He flicked his Katana to gold again as the lightning raced across his grieves. "Sure" he replied, pulling the girl into a one armed hug, not seeing the blush that erupted across her face. What Mina did notice was the glare that Annie was sending her, which she returned. Not that Armin could see it or anything.

Jena on the other hand was cursing up the shorts blondes luck with a vengeance. "See ya up there!" Armin called as he and Mina disappeared in a boom of static. It was at this point Conny appeared beside them, whistling at the blonde boy's departure.

"Go to admit, the boys got style" he whistled as Annie huffed in annoyance before shooting off towards the wall herself. "Gad damn it, why do these girls always go for the suicidal guys, this sucks!" Jean roared in frustration as Conny patted his back.

As the group landed on the wall, Armin letting Mina go, much to the girl's silent protests, he crouched low towards the edge of the wall. The other soldiers stared at Armin in surprise and fear as they noticed his armoured appearance, even the entrance with Mina made them stare in awe.

A huge crash was heard throughout the area as Armin had a huge grin explode across his face. "He finally got it working!" he said standing up to his full, very short height. Everyone finally took notice of the huge boulder making its way through the district.

"It-it's really working!" one of the soldiers stuttered as the rest stared in awe as the boulder being lifted through the streets. "Let's back him up!" Armin roared as he lifted his Katana into the air. Slowly the soldiers follow his example, roaring in courage as they lifted their blades to the sky.

"Let's go!" he yelled as the soldiers took off. Armin was about to take off himself, before a hand clamped down on his gauntlet clad arm. He turned only for his eyes to go wide as he was greeted by Mina's soft lips.

Mina stepped back, giggling into her hand as she watched the short golden blonde dazed expression. "That's for saving me" she said as Armin nodded dumbly, walking backwards and promptly falling off the edge of the wall.

"She-She kissed me" the dazed blonde stuttered before he regained his Bearings, only to find him falling form a fifty foot drop, oh bugger. Twisting his body, Armin flicked his Katana's guard to golden as he disappeared in a boom of static, leaving behind a few golden sparks in the middle of the air.

On top of the wall, Mina could only sigh contently as she watched her blonde disappear. "Stay away from him" someone spoke up behind the black haired girl. Mina turned only to see Annie staring directly at her, her neutral face held in a slight glare much to Mina's surprise.

"What did you say?" Mina asked as Annie scuffed. "Stay away form Armin" Annie replied as Mina glared at the blonde girl. "And why should I?" Min asked carefully. "Because, he's mine" Annie said her face breaking out with a slight smile that promised pain.

Mina didn't reply as the icy blonde flew off to support the other soldiers.

Armin appeared, landing on the far roof as he watched Mikasa landing on the roof opposite him. He waved causally at the stoic girl stared at him. "How's Eren doing?" Armin called as Mikasa pointed a blade towards the moving boulder. Directly under the boulder was a red armoured knight, slightly designed to resemble a dragon with a long tail extending from the back of the helmet.

Attached to his back was a flaming sword, as his hands were occupied with lifting the huge boulder. The green jewels scattered around his body glowed and pulsed to life as Armin heard "BOOST!" coming from them.

Three titans were already making their way towards the armoured figure as Armin turned his attention to them. "Back me up!" he called to Mikasa, receiving a quick nod before he disappeared in a boom of static.

Mikasa fired her cables, following Armin's example to fight the three titans head on. Her gas propelled her forward as she noticed the blonde appearing on the left side of the first titan. "LIGHTNING WAVE!" she heard him roar as a wave of golden sparks exploded form the blade.

Every time she witnessed this, she couldn't help but want to ask questions. Why do they have these powers, why didn't Eren tell her, do they even need her anymore? Ignore her th0ougth she turned her attention towards the stunned titan, firing her cables towards its left shoulder.

Armin disappeared again as Mikasa swung around the confused titan, pulling the triggers of her cables to bring her in for the kill. Her blade cut thought the titans neck, making it go limp as another titan was thrown into the corpse.

She turned in surprise to see Armin standing were the second titan was, his left foot extended as if he had just kicked the titan in the face. "Can someone please get this last fucker, my hands are full!" Eren yelled from inside his helmet as the two turned towards the last titan.

Mikasa fired her cables towards the titans exposed back as it slowly reached for the boulder. Armin disappeared at the same time, appearing in front of it as his Katana swung and sliced through its extended arm.

The titan went limp as Mikasa's blade stabbed thought the nape of the neck, ripping them back out as he jumped towards the nearest building. All around them, they noticed soldier fighting titans as they tried to get close to the armoured Eren.

Not far away Rico was in tears as she knelt on the roof, watching Eren in his draconic armour making his way towards the gaping hole in the wall. "We aren't finished" she cried as Armin and Mikasa made their way around Eren and the boulder.

He was making his way across the little wooden bridge as the glowing red eyes flashed inside his helmet. "BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST!" His armoured bellowed as the pulsing jewel glowed bright.

With a roar, Eren brought the boulder down on the gaping hole in the wall, smashing it into the ground as it dug into place. The red armoured teen stumbled backward, his right hand catching the boulder as he hunched over, completely out of breath.

He was caught by a white armoured hand as he smiled under his helmet. "You did it buddy, you did it" Armin praised as he watched the scale mail crack and shatter, leaving behind an exhausted black haired boy.

Mikasa flew in after, landing beside Eren and pulling him into a hug that Armin laughed at. As the three stayed silent, they didn't notice a titan crouching low until it took off running towards them.

"ABNROMAL!" a soldier yelled as Armin snapped his head up to see the titan flying towards them. A flash of steal later, the titan was skidding across the ground in front of them. Armin stood up, his Katana ready as a figure in a green hood appeared.

Eren opened his eyes and gasped lightly at the symbol embedded on the back of the cloak. "The survey corps" he breathed out as Armin arced an eyebrow towards the man standing on top of the titan.

"Can someone explain what is going on?" the man asked lightly as Armin found himself sweat dropping at his carelessness of the situation. "**_What are you talking about king, you're just as bad_**" Demon yelled inside the golden blondes mind.

Eren finally collapsed on the ground, out clod as Armin helped Mikasa keep him from face planting the ground.

Eren's eyes fluttered open, only to meet an unfamiliar ceiling. he shrugged, this has happened before, on multiple occasions for him. Mostly Glenn but that's because the blondes attracts trouble like a moth to a flame.

The sound of shackles entered his ears as Eren looked down to see him chains to the floor, in a bed. Well, aren't they considerate to their prisoners? Looking towards the cell door, Eren looking at the captain Levi, the black haired, short man with a title of being the best titan killer around.

Sitting in the seat beside him was Commander Erwin of the survey corps, his short blonde hair, and calculating blue eyes staring directly at him. "So...I'm a prisoner now, am I?" Eren asked as he pulled his knees to his chest, resting his left hand on his knee as he did.

"Yes, you're in military police custody after what you did" Erwin explained as the boy arced an eyebrow. "You mean taking back Trost, wow, must suck being a good guy if you get arrested for that" Eren remarked with a chuckle.

"I'm sure it does, but that's not why I'm here" Erwin explained as he held up the bronze key. Eren's eyes narrowed as he stared at the key in the blonde man's hands. "This is you key, something tells me that you know something about it" Erwin questioned as Eren scowled lightly.

"It the key to my dad's basement, he told me to get to the base meant no matter what, something about...the titans" Eren explained slowly as Levi scuffed at him. "So you think your dad turned you into a freak then" he asked mockingly.

The sound of a chain shattering echoed into the tow mans ears as a red crimson gauntlet wrapped around the bar, denting under the boys grip. "It wasn't my dad that made me like this" Eren growled his bat like wings extending out of his back, making the two men blink in surprise.

"You really are a monster, not a titan but I could kill you" Levi stated as he heard the bar bending slowly. "You want to try?" Eren asked as the red flames seemed to flick across his right hand. "Levi back down, Yeager, we are only here to talk" Erwin explained as the black haired boy backed off.

"Now with that over with, what do you want to do Yeager?" Erwin asked as Eren grinned at him, his claw clicking together as he turned towards the two men. "I want to see the outside, kill titans and maybe get laid" Eren answered as Levi scuffed in amusement from the answer.

"And how to you expect to do that?" Erwin asked as Eren grinned. "By join the survey corps of course, by the way where's Armin?" Eren asked noticing the lack of a chained up blonde in the cell. "What about trainee Alert?" Erwin asked.

"Wasn't he also taken into custody, he was on with Commander Pixis with me when we were announced at titan killers" Eren explained using air quotes to make his point. "You mean the white armoured blonde, when the military police came to collect both of you, he was only holding a cleaver and two female trainee vouched for him not being a experiment" Levi said as Eren face palmed.

"Damn you Armin!" he mumbled in frustration. "So you wish to join the survey corps?" Erwin asked getting the conversation back on track. "Yep!" Eren said with a goofy grin despite the situation he was in.

"Alright, you have a trial in front of the commander and chief tomorrow; he will decide your fate, have a good night, don't try to escape" Erwin said as he left followed by Levi, who glared slightly at the black haired teen.

"I wonder how Armin's doing?" Eren wondered out loud.

"Leave me alone!" Armin screamed as Sasha chased after him. In his hands was a toasty, something he loved to make and Sasha, being the ever loving food lover she is...was trying to steal it from him. "Please let me have half, it looks so good!" Sasha said drooling as she ran after the blonde like a dog after a bone.

Off to the side Mina and Annie were watching the two with sweat drops before going back to glaring at each other. And Jean was crying in a corner at the unfairness of the world.


	7. Chapter 7

Eren continued to stare up at the ceiling with in his cell. There wasn't much else to do beside that. "Can someone please do something before I go crazy with boredom?" Eren asked as he bolted to a sitting position. The two guards standing on either side of the cell door glanced at him with oblivious hatred.

"Shut up monster!" one of them growled as a grin soon found itself on Eren's face. "Monster you say" he muttered as he got out of the bed. "Do you really want to know what kind of monster I am?" Eren asked as the chain around his arms and leg shattered making the guards snap their heads in his direction.

They turned towards the cell, only seeing the complete darkness within. "Well, do you want to know?" Eren's voice asked as the two guards started to sweat in fear. A crimson red gauntlet wrapped its clawed fingers around one of the cell bars, making it groan under the pressure of the grip.

"Come on, just one little question" Eren insisted as he made his face know. His grin was goofy and uncaring as he showed his bat like wings to the two guards. There was tense pause before Eren fell backward rolling onto the floor laughing.

"Oh...you should have seen you faces!" Eren laughed as the two guards glared at the black haired boy within the cage.

As Eren was having fun scaring the guards the military police inside wall Sina were holding a meeting to discuss the captured boy. "What do we know about this red being?" one of them asked turning to face the rest of his gathered officers.

"Not much, said to have a full set of red armour and strength comparable to the titans" one of them replied as the first man stared out the window towards the prison where said armoured boy was being held.

"What should we do?" another officer asked his hands visibly shaking with what they were talking about. "We eliminate this being, from what I have heard trainee Yeager is planning to join the survey corps" the fist officer stated.

"We can't let those weirdo's have this thing, best to kill it and see if we can't use that armour of his" he added making the other officers nod in return. "What about the other one" one of them spoke up making everyone stare at him.

"What are you talking about?" the first officer asked. "There was about boy, different power to Yeager, he could teleport around the area leaving behind a boom of weird sounds" the officer explained.

"Why wasn't this one captured as well?" the first officer growled making the man step back in fear. "The group trying to take him in tried, but two of the higher ranked trainee vouched for him not being this white armoured being, even Commander Pixis vouched for him not being the being" the officer stuttered out.

"It doesn't matter, we have to capture this thing now, and what does he look like?" the officer asked making the scared man gulp in a large amount of air before speaking. "Ear length blond hair and tainted blue eyes, carries a huge blue sword on his back" the scared officer stated.

"We will have this thing capture and tried after the red beings trail, the commander and chief will see are way is best" the first officer said not knowing a certain golden blonde was watching him from the window.

"This better be worth it Eren?" Armin muttered as he extended his demonic ice blue wings and flew off towards the temporary barracks the witness for the trail were being held at.

Back at the cell Eren was lounging about scratching lines into the wall with his boosted gear. "Day sixty seven, it was cold, drank and wet, I think I peed myself today, I don't know" Eren muttered crazily much to the guards fear.

"The guards look so tasty, maybe I should eat them" Eren muttered as he threw his head back and grinned madly at the two guards. His crazy rant as cut off when a new face practically smashed their head in between the bars of his cell.

"Eren Yeager?" she asked as Eren spun around to face her. "No...James, James bond" Eren replied bringing his gauntlet to stroke his chin in thought. "Oh no, I'm Eren sorry" Eren said as he stood up, stretching out his limbs.

"We are here to take you to your trail Eren" the purple haired women stated as she unlocked the cage door, much to the guards fear. "Oh really, thank you" Eren said as he walked out of the cell, grinning the guards.

"We're going to have to cuff you, sorry" the women said as the blonde haired man beside her pulled out a set of handcuffs from his pocket. "I don't think those will work" Erne said gesturing to his gauntlet clad arm.

"Ah, then let's go" the women said pulling Eren along as the man followed silently behind them.

As those three made their way to the trail, Erne getting sniffed by the blond man, Armin was at the barracks getting himself ready. "I haven't done this since crashing Rias's wedding day" he muttered as he grabbed the jell for his hair.

"Ah good times" he muttered strapping his pistol holster to his side and placing his revolver in it. "Now, where's my flower shirt" he mumbled as the other witness were taken towards the trail.

Eren was directed into the court room, his two escorts left him at the door as two more came and dragged him towards the centre. As he was forced to kneel down, they noticed his lack of cuffs and really couldn't chain him to the floor like they planned.

"You better not move from here" one of them threatened as they placed the beam into the floor and left Eren sitting there confused as hell. Everyone else was getting into position, the trainees, and the elites where off to his left with the survey corps, the civilians and military police were to his right and everyone else was behind him.

Everything quieted down as the door to the side of the podium opened, reviling a bearded man with glasses walking calmly in. "It's the Commander and Chief Darius Zackly" one of the police officer muttered as Eren arced an eyebrow at the man.

"Now, this court room is in session, I will be leading this trail of one Eren Yeager, the supposed armoured being" Zackly stated silencing the room with a bang of his gabble. "Now I believe you are being offered to two of the soldier corps, each side has created an argument and I will proceed to hear them" he added looking towards the commanders of each said corps.

As he was about to inform the military police to start, there was a knock on the main door. "I told you, you can't go in!" the whole court room heard a guard yell. "And I said, **_I don't give a shit!_**" Another voice was heard as a pain scream was heard from the guard.

The next second the doors were threw open as a figure stood, with his fist extended as if he punched the door open. "Wow, oak wood, really hard stuff" The man said as he shook his hand slightly. He started walking forward as everyone took in his appearance.

He was short, wearing purple with black striped tight trousers with two black straps going over his shoulder. A white sleeveless shirt adored his chest and the most ridiculous yellow and flower patterned shirt top off his outfit.

His golden blond hair was done in a big spike that curled to the side and glowed in the sun with the amount of jell used to hold it up. His eyes were hidden behind a pair of sharp shades as he stopped right beside Eren.

"Now, I believe I should have been called when my client was taken to court" the man said making everyone snap out of their shock. "Who are you?" Zackly asked calmly as he eyed the oddly dressed boy.

"Me, oh I'm touched someone asked" the person said dramatically as he grabbed a chair from one of the priest looking guys, sitting it down beside and confused Eren and sat in it. "I'm Ventura, Glenn Ventura, pet detective" The now named Glenn said with a big grin.

"And why are you here?" Zackly asked as Glenn raised an eyebrow. "As I said, Eren Yeager is my client, I'm his lawyer" Glenn replied as he crossed his legs. "Lawyer, this thing doesn't need a lawyer it needs to be killed" the same priest Glenn stool the chair from.

"Will you shut up!" Glenn roared as the yellow glow pulsed behind his glasses. "You're just like this monster, you're going to destroy eh walls, kill them both!" The priest order with no one really listening to him right now.

Why is that? Well Glenn is currently wrestling with his chair as his butt tried to get away from it. "Now you've done it" Glenn said through a fake pained voice. Everyone was staring at him like he was insane, which in this case it was.

"I don't think...I can keep him away for now" Glenn muttered as he threw the chair away, spun away from the priest and bent over. His hands clasped each one of his butt cheek and he took in a deep breath.

"What did you call my client!" Glenn yelled as he butt projected the voice. "I should gut you like a fish for this you pansy!" the man with the purple clad ass roared in the priests face. "You should apologise, he doesn't top until someone apologises" Glenn advised the scared and freaked out priest man.

"Don't tell him that, let me at him, the bastard should get what's coming to him" the butt yelled in reply. The priest couldn't take it as he screamed in fright at what was happening to him. "Just stop please, just stop!" he screamed as Glenn stood up, smiling like nothing happened.

"There, now let's begin this trail, all questions and statements will be directed to me as I will be representing my client in this trail" Glenn spoke as he fixed his collar and shifted his glasses to look awesome.

"Yes, now as I was saying before mister Ventura walked in" he paused to see the golden blonde grinning form ear to ear. "The military police will start the argument" he said gesturing to the commanding officer of the military police.

"Yes, we at the military police believe this thing to be a danger to all of humanity" the man started before he was cut off by someone making fart noises. "Sorry, had beans for lunch" Glenn said sheepishly as he giggled to himself.

"Because of this, we all believe this thing should be killed and its body studied to see if we can use any of it to our advantage" he added as Glenn threw a stapler at him, hitting him directly in the forehead.

"My client is not an it, he is a human being just like the rest of you" Glenn stated darkly as his glowing yellow eyes pulsed behind his glasses. "Now your honour, could I ask question involving the military police argument" Glenn asked as Zackly nodded his head finding the blonde to be quite entertaining for this trail.

"Thank you, now let me ask you commander" Glenn said facing the officer with a sickly sweet grin. "What actions has my client done to make him a danger?" Glenn asked as he placed his hands behind his back and marched up to the man.

Everyone other than the military police saw the pure white gauntlet with a blue jewel forming on his left arm as he moved. "Answer truthfully sir, you are in a court room and under oath to speak the truth" Glenn added making the older man sweat buckets.

"We believe the thing could kill everyone just like it did the titans" he spoke after a few seconds. "Oh is that your reasoning?" Glenn asked mockingly. "Well, that reasoning sucks, would you like to know the reason why it sucks" Glenn asked as he pulled his white gauntlet up in a fist.

The officer went wide eyed at the gauntlet, narrowing his eyes at the boy in front of him. "Arrest him, its Armin Alert, he shows us that he is just like that red thing!" the man yelled as the other military police officers attempted to grab the blonde.

Armin scuffed as he snapped his fingers, making all of the military police freeze in place as their legs were frozen to the floor. "I guess the act is over, wish I am Armin Alert, but right now we are talking about my client Eren Yeager" the now reviled Armin stated dramatically.

"Now for my reason in questioning your argument" Armin said as his armoured fist was held up again. "One, Eren has yet to attack humanity" Armin said lifting his clawed forefinger. "Two, during both the operation to seal the wall and his berserker state he only killed titans, even went as far as defending a fellow Trainee Mikasa, his hopeful girlfriend" Armin stated as he saw the blushes adoring his friends faces.

"Three, Eren showed complete control over his armoured form in the operation, showing that he can use it to help humanity" Armin stated as he lifted his third finger up. "And forth, he isn't alone" Armin added with a grin as his own ice blue wings erupted from his back.

"Now, with these reason, your argument is null in void good sir, have a nice day" Armin said as he skipped back to beside Eren, looking as giddy as a school girl. The military officer looked in rage at what he considered a monster making him look like a fool.

"Now, on to the next argument against my client!" Armin announced as Zackly chuckled at the boy attitude to this serious case. "Survey corps, please proceed" Zackly ordered as Erwin stepped forward.

"We at the survey corps believe Eren Yeager ability to fight evenly with the titans and beat them without danger to himself and others will be useful in retaking wall Maria" he stated simple before sitting back down.

Glen and Eren gave the blonde haired man a deep panned stare before Armin face palmed, forgetting there was a solid white armoured gauntlet on his hand. "Ahh, that hurt!" Armin cursed as he rubbed his head with his un-armoured hand.

"Aren't you going to point out the surveys corps faults?" the military officer asked as Armin spun to face him with a thoughtful look on his face. "Nope, he's arguments is solid, doesn't give my client the death sentence, and I just like pissing you off" Armin answered with an uncaring shrug of his shoulders.

"Then with all of the arguments said, I will make my final decision" Zackly spoke as he interlocked his finger under his chin. "Due to the invalid argument that the military police gave, I will be giving Eren Yeager's over to the survey corps for the operation in taking back wall Maria" Zackly spoke.

Soon the military police were in an uproar at the choice while Levi and Erwin were looking rather smug and Armin was playing cards with Eren on the floor. Where did he get those? "Now, Eren Yeager, you will be transported to a secure location until the operation starts in two months time, until then you are to only use you powers under supervision of Captain Levi" Zackly ordered as Eren nodded his head.

"What about the other monster, Armin Alert has to be tried as well" the officer yelled as Zackly and Glenn gave him an odd look. "I don't see a monster, Officer, I see a lawyer standing up for his client" Zackly said as Armin stuck his tongue out at the man.

"This court has been ruled, Eren Yeager will be transported in half an hour and the rest of you are dismissed" Zackly said as he banged his gabble against the table to finish the court. Armin and Erne high fived just before the black haired teen was dragged away by the short captain.

"And now, where did I leave my uniform?" Armin wondered as he moved to catch up with the rest of the trainees.

Eren was sitting on a horse as Levi and Erwin directed their own towards the old Head Quarters that was sued within wall rose. "So you the armoured being, you look weak" a man muttered as he approached Eren's horse form the side.

"Oh, I'm sure you would know weak, you look like a pansy" Eren replied making the older girl to his left giggle at his remark. "He tries to look like Captain Levi" She explained as Eren grinned goofily. "Really, well he's doing a horrible job, Levi doesn't look like that much of a pansy" Eren laughed as the man scowled.

"The name is Oluo Bozado and you better..." he was cut off when his horse shift, making the man bit his tongue and blood to spray everywhere. Eren broke out laughing at the man's fate, his crimson gauntlet attempt to stop his laughter.

"This place is a dump" Eren muttered looking at the castle that has seen better days. "We're living here?" he asked glancing at Levi who shrugged. "It's an old base, it keep you away from the cities and the military police happy that you are here" Levi replied.

"And there's a dungeon underground for you to sleep in" he added as Eren found himself giving the captain an odd look. "Now, let's get to cleaning, I'm not sleeping in a dirty place" he finished walking away from the black haired boy.

"What, is he a clean freak?" Ere asked as he followed behind the captain.

Embers crackled across the ground as the last body was placed on top of the fire. The clear sky and moonlight only seemed to make the scene in the courtyard even more depressing. The bodies of the fallen had been gathered in the middle and set ablaze.

Armin stood beside Mina, holding the girls as she tried to not to cry from the memories of the death she had witnessed, only some of them actually being cremated in front of her. Conny was beside Jean, standing tall as he saluted the fire before him. Jean was kneeling down, holding a piece of burnt bone as he turned to the rest of the trainees.

"Have you guys decided which group you're joining?" he asked. "Survey corps" Armin and Mina answered without a second thought. Conny nodded as well, agreeing to go with the other two. "What about you?" Armin asked as Jean seemed to struggle with what he was about to say next.

"I...I decided to join the survey corps" he said the fears of his decision already making him shed tears of what could happen to him with this kind of choice.


	8. Chapter 8

Eren was sitting on a horse as Levi and Erwin directed their own towards the old Head Quarters that was sued within wall rose. "So you the armoured being, you look weak" a man muttered as he approached Eren's horse form the side.

"Oh, I'm sure you would know weak, you look like a pansy" Eren replied making the older girl to his left giggle at his remark. "He tries to look like Captain Levi" She explained as Eren grinned goofily. "Really, well he's doing a horrible job, Levi doesn't look like that much of a pansy" Eren laughed as the man scowled.

"The name is Oluo Bozado and you better..." he was cut off when his horse shift, making the man bit his tongue and blood to spray everywhere. Eren broke out laughing at the man's fate, his crimson gauntlet attempt to stop his laughter.

"This place is a dump" Eren muttered looking at the castle that has seen better days. "We're living here?" he asked glancing at Levi who shrugged. "It's an old base, it keep you away from the cities and the military police happy that you are here" Levi replied.

"And there's a dungeon underground for you to sleep in" he added as Eren found himself giving the captain an odd look. "Now, let's get to cleaning, I'm not sleeping in a dirty place" he finished walking away from the black haired boy.

"What, is he a clean freak?" Ere asked as he followed behind the captain.

Embers crackled across the ground as the last body was placed on top of the fire. The clear sky and moonlight only seemed to make the scene in the courtyard even more depressing. The bodies of the fallen had been gathered in the middle and set ablaze.

Armin stood beside Mina, holding the girls as she tried to not to cry from the memories of the death she had witnessed, only some of them actually being cremated in front of her. Conny was beside Jean, standing tall as he saluted the fire before him. Jean was kneeling down, holding a piece of burnt bone as he turned to the rest of the trainees.

"Have you guys decided which group you're joining?" he asked. "Survey corps" Armin and Mina answered without a second thought. Conny nodded as well, agreeing to go with the other two. "What about you?" Armin asked as Jean seemed to struggle with what he was about to say next.

"I...I decided to join the survey corps" he said the fears of his decision already making him shed tears of what could happen to him with this kind of choice.

"Why am I in a hole again?" Eren questioned form inside the well. "It's to keep you from killing anyone if you go berserk" Levi relied lazily as the purple haired women, which Eren finally found out was called Hange Zoe, was grinning from ear to ear.

"But, I can fly you know" Eren yelled as Levi grew a tick mark at the recruits words. "Just transform so we can start the training" Levi stated as Hange stared down at Eren waiting for him to do something interesting.

"Okay"

Eren said as he clenched his red gauntlet, making the green jewel pulse to life. A huge sliver buster sword with a red laced handle formed in his right hand as Eren closed his eyes. The jewel on his gauntlet flashed blood red as Eren called out.

"RELEASE THE CHAOS: DARK SCIENCE"

The whole well was enveloped in a red flame as both Levi and Hange stepped back, seeing as it was the first time they had seen anything like this before. A flaming ball exploded out of the well, landing a few meter away as both of them turned to see what was happening.

The other survey corps members drew their swords waiting to see what would happen. A flash of steal was seen as the fire dissipated around the figure kneeling on the burnt ground. Eren's brown eyes glowed softly as his shark like face makes made him look like he was grinning madly as he stop up.

In his right hand was a huge metal red scythe, the black staff and red metal guard with a trigger beside his clawed finger. His crimson armour gauntlets and grieves shinned in the sunlight as the black haired boy turned towards Levi.

"What do ya think?" he asked lightly as Levi sighed. He had to get a showman didn't he? "Was there a need for the flash show?" he asked as Eren looking at him oddly. "I'll answer that with a question, what the difference between a hero and a super hero?" Eren asked making Levi grown in annoyance.

"What is the difference?" Hange asked, looking very interest at the red armour and weapons in the boy's hands. "The difference...is presentation!" Eren yelled as flames exploded behind him, making him look awesome, in his own opinion.

"Cut that out" Levi snapped in annoyance as Hange giggled at the boy attitude. "We need to know all about your weapons, as much as we can so we know what we can use when we go out on the next trip" Levi stated as Eren's eyes narrowed.

"That's going to be a problem right now" Eren stated as Levi and Hange looked at him in confusion. "If you need to see what I'm capable of, and then wait till Armin is here, when e and him spare you will see what we are both capable of" he explained as Levi sighed in annoyance.

"The new recruits won't be here till tomorrow, deactivate the armour and weapons, go out and petrol until we call you" Levi ordered before Hange stepped in front of him. "Actually, I want to show him the two titans we captured, it'll be great for him to see how some of us work" Hange offered as Levi looked at her in annoyance.

"Do what you wish, make sure he isn't seen" Levi stated as Eren found himself being dragged away by the hyperactive science officer. "Don't I get a say in this?" he asked only to be ignored as Hange rattled on and on about the two meters titans they captured.

Why were they called Sonny and Bean of all names?

"This is not normal, not at all?" Eren muttered as he watched the science officer crying to the heavens. "We didn't even get to dissecting Sonny yet, why, why you anyone do this?" Hange cried as Eren gave her a deep panned stare.

"She is crazier than Armin" he muttered before he froze in place. Two hands clamped down on his shoulders and some moved to speak into his ear. "Do you see it?" Erwin voice echoed into the red dragon's ear as Eren glanced at the commander in confusion.

"Whoever did this used 3D gear to get away" he added as Eren turned his attention back to the burning skeletons before him. "But that means some is the enemy, do you see who it could be?" Erwin asked as Eren stared at him in confusion.

"Someone doesn't want us studying the titans" he mumbled as Erwin looked at Eren with a cold gaze. "But why is someone against us?" he asked as Erwin back up. "Try not to worry about it, keep an eye out" he said walking away form Eren.

"Armin would know he's good at this stuff" Eren thought as he heard a scuff from inside his head. "Oh like you a regular Sherlock homes Ddriag" Eren whispered as the red dragon huffed at its wielder.

"Stupid dragon" he mumbled as he departed back towards the hidden base. "**You should watch out though partner, someone is out to destroy humanity and you their biggest enemy along with Albion's wielder**" the great welsh dragon spoke as Eren agreed with him.

"Yea, hopeful its not to bad" Eren muttered in reply before jumping on to his horse, sending one last worried glance towards the crying Hange. "I hope Armin never gets like that" he mumbled as he turned to leave.

Another clear night stay greeted the trainees. They stood in a large courtyard, each standing at attention as they faced towards the stage. Armin was staring up at the night sky as he waited for the thing to start.

"This is the most important night Trainees" The drill sergeant yelled making everyone snap their gazes towards the bald man. "Today you will be joining one of the three legions to protect humanity, you will either go to the survey corps or the garrison police" he stated as Armin grinned.

"Only the top ten will be going towards the military police if they chose to do so" he added making a lot of the trainees grumble and swear when they didn't get a spot in the top ten. "I'll leave you in the care of commander Erwin of the survey corps, after that anyone who doesn't wish to join will move towards the garrison police" he stated as he stepped back and let the blonde haired commander step forward.

Armin and him locked eyes for a breath second as Armin sent him a grin as he nodded ever so slightly. "I'll keep this brief, when joining the survey corps, you will be putting your life on the line in every single operation we do" he stated making a lot of trainees cringe in fear.

"Over the last four years since the loss of wall Maria, everyone operation has lost sixty percent of its soldiers, you join us you will most likely become one of those sixty percent" he added. "At least he's honest" Armin muttered jokingly.

"But this time it's different" he spoke up making Armin stare at him in confusion. "He wouldn't" he spoke as Erwin started again. "This time around we have two titan killers, two trainees have powers that could allow us to finally win against the titans, and Eren Yeager is one of them and the other../is currently indisposed" he stated making Armin sigh in relief.

"With these two, we will be going on an operation to retake wall Maria in one month's time, any of you willing to join will be a part of this operation" he finished as Armin narrowed his eyes at the man. "He's up to something" Armin muttered.

All around him, trainees began leaving in the dozens. Armin wasn't too surprised at how little actually stayed as the rest marched out of the courtyard. "Cowards" Armin muttered as he turned to see who was left with him.

He wasn't surprised to see the emotionless Mikasa standing tall near him. What did surprise him was that Christa had stayed and with that, Ymir. Conny was there beside a slightly emotional Jean. Mina was there, standing right beside him along with Reiner and Bertholdt. "Wonder if Annie went to the military police" Armin mused, not noticing the scow Mina sported at hearing his words.

Oh his problems with women come back even in his new life.

"I glade there were some who joined us" Erwin prised as some of the trainees looked nervous about joining. "We will be leaving for the headquarters tomorrow morning, be ready" he finished as he walked off.

"Sweet, now I have to find my T-shirt and jeans" Armin said as he skipped off, making the others stare at him like he was crazy. They didn't even know what jeans were.

The following morning, everyone was on horseback heading towards the forest. Erwin did take notice of the lack of Armin Alert in the group. The sound on something with big wings flapping echoed into his ears as he looked up. Through the trees he caught the sight of the golden blonde boy and a flash of blue.

He could only shake his head as he waited to see what the boy would do. He may have made a full of himself but to make the commander and chief agree with him that easily shows some intelligent, or a hell of a lot of luck.

"Everyone gathered at the front of the mansion, lunch will be given after you have been showing around and then we have a special show that Eren and his partner will put on" Erwin stated as he rode off, leaving the group in the care of another soldier with a bandana covering his head.

"This way, we leave our horses in the stables not far away from the entrance" Gunther stated as he directed the group towards the stables. After disembarking, Gunther led them towards the gate into the castle like headquarters.

"Now is everyone here?" he asked making everyone nod, except Conny and Mina. "We haven't see Armin since last night" she stated making the man frown. "Armin Alert wasn't he eager to join" he mumbled in confusion.

"I'm right here ya know!" a voice spoke up as everyone looked towards the archway into the castle. A figure was sitting on the archway, one leg propped up and the other gently dangling down the side of the stone structure.

He was wearing odd dark blue shoes, with some strange white badge on the inside of the ankle. His legs were dressed in old light blue trousers, made of some strange martial. A black T-shirt adored his chest and a white jacket, similar to the brown ones the recruits were wearing with checker styled design lining around the short selves

A white and blue wrist was attached to his wrist and a huge six foot blue ice blue cleaver of a blade was attached to his back. On the left side of his face was a pure white mask shard with small blue lines going away from the glowing blue eye.

His blonde hair reached his ears and swayed loosely, only with the top to look like spikes that pointed outwards, almost un-noticeable but it was there. "Do I have something on my face?" Armin asked as he hopped off the archway, landing softly on the ground as the others stared at his strange appearance.

"What's with the get up?" Gunther asked as Armin shrugged. "Never liked the uniform and I don't really care enough to wear it either" Armin replied as his pure white gauntlet with the blue jewel appeared on his left arm.

"Now, don't I have a fellow freak to meet?" he asked as Gunther sputtered for a second. "You're the partner Commander Erwin was talking about?" he asked showing how unsure he was with the idea of having those two in the survey corps.

"Yea, now let's go!" Armin cheered as he walked off.

The group was shown around the castle first, shown all of the areas they would be learn tactics and how to work with the survey corps. Armin was following the group, mostly looking out for Eren to figure out what Erwin was going to have him and the black haired boy do.

"Hay asshole!" a voice yelled making everyone turn. Armin didn't get a chance as he was wrapped in a head lock as a crimson gauntlet fist start rubbing against his head. "Damn it Eren, that hurts!" Armin yelled as he tried to get the boy off him.

"Oh you're no fun!" Eren whined as Armin pushed him off, kicking him in the shin to add insult to injury. "And you're annoying!" Armin shot back. "Ah I see you both have finally met up" Levi stated as he walked up behind the two arguing teens.

"Go to the yard at the back, everyone will be there after some lunch" he ordered making Eren sigh as he walked off. Armin stood there in confusion before following his fellow devil. The newest recruits didn't move an inch, most whispering about what was going to happen between Eren and Armin in the yard later.

"This food sucks" Armin muttered as h finished his soup and bread. "We get proper meals during dinner, during the day, it's this" Eren explained lightly. "So, what's happened between you and Mina?" Erne asked as Armin found himself blushing at the question.

"Nothing!" he replied loudly as Eren fell over laughing at the blondes red face. "Really, that blush tells me differently~~" Eren sang out as Armin punched him in the arm. "What about you and Mikasa!" Armin accused as the black haired boy shrugged.

"I was in jail, how could anything happen?" he asked as Armin fell to his knees crying about how unfair everything is. "Eren?" a voice spoke making the two boys freeze. Standing behind them was Mikasa, who was staring directly at Eren.

"They haven't done anything to you while I was away?" she asked making Erne frown at how much she worries over him. "I'm fine, I get locked in the dungeon each night though" Erne remarked making Mikasa frown.

"They shouldn't do that to you" she muttered her face going to an expression that could kill the wrong person to fell her wraith. Armin on the other hand was thinking of adding some romantic music to this situation, cause why the hell not!

"Yeager, Alert, get into the middle of the yard!" Levi ordered making Mikasa glare at the short man. "Alright, what5 are we doing anyway?" Armin asked as Eren grinned at him. "Fighting, what else" Eren cheered as he summoned his buster sword, the huge seven foot long foot wide blade was lifted easily on to his shoulder.

The other recruits and the current soldiers hand gathers around the benches that Hange had set up. For some reason she had a bag of popcorn in her hands as well, how she got that, no one will ever know. And Eren will miss his emergency packet of popcorn.

Eren stood, his stance relaxed as he clenched and unclenched his armoured hand. His buster sword rested lightly on his shoulder, making some of the recruits that had yet to see the boy wielding the blade star in awe at his strength.

"Get on with it" Levi stated looking directly at the unprepared Armin. Armin shot him a glare before drawing his cleaver. "What to start things off with a bang?" Eren asked as Armin grinned madly at him.

No one moved as the two took two very different stances. Eren brought his right foot back, flipping his blade into a reverse grip as he held it in front of him. HIs boosted gear was raised into the air, the green jewel pulsing to life as he did.

Armin on the other hand pointed his blade forward, his armoured hand clamping down on his swords arms forearm as the blue jewel on the palm of his divine divide pulsed to life as well.

A thin icy mist started to surround Armin as red flames began to gather around Eren raise hand.

"RELEASE:!" they both roared in unison as Armin was enveloped in a icy mist, disappearing from view. Eren on the other hand was enveloped in a red flame.

"**_DEMON'S BANE!_**" Everyone heard Armin finish as a blue cleaver swept the mist away. Armin stood in his scaled gauntlet and grieves, his cleaver now adoring an array of spikes along the blade. Standing over him was a seven off tall humanoid dragon, its grinning matching Armin's as they shifting slightly, their claws clicking in anticipation.

"GRIMMCUTTER!" Everyone heard Eren roar as they turned there heads towards the disappearing flames. Eren now stood in a black hoody, its hood up and leaving his face in a shadow, only leaving the shark like grinning teeth of a face mask.

HIs buster sword became a long curved blade, as long as Armin's cleaver but hand a leaver sticking out of the red laced handle and had glowing red marking, similar to his hoody. "**_Let's go_**" Armin's demonic voice roared as they both charged towards each other.

The clash of blades echoed throughout the yard as the two abnormal teen battles. Armin's claw struck out, only to be blocked by the flat side of Eren's blade. The two back off, Armin extending his wings as he flew into the sky.

Eren grinned under his mask as he started to rev the blade in his hand up. The bladed side of the huge curved sword exploded with red fire as Eren pulled it back. "ROAR REAPER!" Eren yelled as he swung the blade in an upwards arc towards the airborne blonde.

A huge arc of flames exploded from the sword, heading directly towards the phantom demon and blonde devil. Everyone could only watch in rapt attention as the flames neared him, Armin not even attempting to get out of the way.

"**_FROZEN WAVE!"_** Armin's yell finally came as the flame exploded, scattering piece of ice along the yard as Armin dove into a dive towards Eren. His wings folded back into his back as the blonde directed his feet towards the ground.

Eren dove, rolling out of the way as Armin crashed feet first into the ground. "**_ICE BREAKER!"_** Armin roared as his spiked cleaver stabbed into the ground. The ground shook for a second until an array of ice spike erupted, heading directly toward the kneeling Sean.

Sean rolled backwards again, letting the spike smash into the ground where he once was. Pushing off his free hand, Sean jumped to his feet, extending his bat like wings and flying back into the sky. Pulling his sword into the air above him, Sean revved the blade up again as the flames gathered around the blade.

"JUDEGMENT!" Sean roared as he swung the sword downwards. A huge ball of fire erupted from the sword, growing in size as he exploded around the surprised Armin. The inferno didn't die down as every stared at it in shock.

"Did he just..." Reiner was cut off as a blue light erupted from within the flames. "**_RELEASE THE ORDER: HEAVENS TORMENT!_**" They heard Armin's demonic voice roar as the flames were dispersed with the swipe of a glowing sword.

The light died down to revile Armin wearing pure white armoured gauntlets and grieves. His mask shard and a white flame going across his left eye and in his hand was a pure white Katana with four spikes of different colours on it.

"Almost had me there" Armin said as he flicked the guard, letting it settle on gold as the blade sparked with golden lightning. Eren's eyes widened under his hood as the blonde disappeared in a boom of static.

Stepping to the left, Sean brought his curved blade up, the blade being held upside down as it clashed against the pure white long Katana blade. "I might have to kick this up as well" Eren said grinning as he revved his sword up.

"ROAR REAPER!" he yelled, firing a point blade flaming arc. A boom of static indicated Armin had backed off to avoid the attack. The flames exploded around Eren, catching his hoody on fire as his gauntlets' jewel changed to blood red.

"RELEASE THE CHAOS: DARK CONSCIENCE!" he roared as the flames seemed to pull away from his. Crimson red gauntlet and grieves formed on his arms as his hood was burned to ash, leaving him with his shark like mask and glowing dark brown eyes.

His sword morphed under the red flames becoming the tri-barrel shotgun as he pointed it towards Armin. "TRIDENT REVOLVER!" Erne roared as he pulled the trigger. Three huge flaming bullets exploded out of the barrel heading directly toward the calm blonde.

Three booms of static allowed Armin to weave between the bullets and get closer towards Eren at the same time. He stopped stepping forward as his clawed thumb flicked the guard of his Katana. "TSUNAMI WAVE!" he roared.

With a swing of his glowing blue Katana, Armin fired a stream of water towards Eren. The black haired boy rolled backwards, letting the water pass over him as he flicked the stock of his shotgun out.

Armin charged forward, swinging his Katana down towards the prone Eren. It was stopped dead when Eren blocked it with the black staff of his forming scythe. "Hay Glenn" Erne stated making Armin stare down at him in confusion as he tried to bring his Katana down on him.

"This will hurt you more than me" he finished with a grin as he pulled the trigger on the scythe staff. Armin's eyes widened as the scythe lurched towards him, catching his left arm, and throwing him away from Eren.

The blacked haired boy didn't need to wait as he stabbed the spike of his scythe into the ground, allowing it to pull him into the air in a long arc. Twisting his scythe free, Eren swung the scythe around him as the blade came over his shoulder and burst into flames.

As his feet returned to the ground, Erne swung the scythe down towards Armin's body. "CHAOS RAIN!" he roared as a stream of red flames fired towards the downed blonde. Armin reacted by rolled on his side, swinging his Katana upwards as he roared, "MYSTIC WALL!" and made a huge wall of sparking water block the flames.

Rolling to his feet, Armin just brought his Katana up to block the scythe blade from Eren. As the two struggled against each other, they started to gather their own magic into their blades making them glow as they readied to fire another attack at point blank against each other.

"That's enough" Levi stated making both boy back off, Eren panting slightly as Armin clutched his left arm, only noticing it was bleeding from the scythe catching him earlier. "We have what we need for now, get shower and checked for wounds, dinners in an hour" he ordered as Armin and Erne nodded their heads.

"The operation is in a month's time" Eren muttered as Armin nodded slowly. "Better be ready for anything" he finished as he let his armour and weapons shatter. Armin followed his example as he noticed the other recruits walking up to meet them.

"At least Annie isn't here" Armin muttered as Eren grinned at him.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been a month for the newest recruits of the survey corps. The operation to start retaking wall Maria was to begin in two days time. It was just before breakfast and must of the recruits were only getting up for the day.

Two were already awake as they stared at each other from across the courtyard.

"JUDEMENT!" Eren roared as he leap into the air, revving his curved sword up as he swung it downwards. The huge ball of red fire exploded towards Armin as he and his Phantom demon stood staring up at the oncoming fire ball.

"**_FROZEN WAVE_**!" Armin roared as he stabbed his spiked cleaver into the ground. A huge ice spike erupted from right in front of the blonde demon, curving forward as it intercepted the fire ball. Ice chunks exploded across the clearing as Eren landed, watching the cloud that the explosive kicked up.

A second later Armin exploded out of it, already high in the air as he had ran up the destroyed ice spike. His clawed hand sheathed his cleaver on his back, quickly drawing his demonic pistol as he and his phantom demon grinned down at Eren.

"**_FROZEN SHOT!_**" he roared pulling the trigger as a large ice spike shot form the barrel of the revolver. Eren rolled to avoid it, letting it harmlessly stab into the ground beside him as he jumped back to his feet.

He was about to attack the blonde when he noticed the impaled ice spike letting off a icy mist. His eyes shot wide open as it exploded like a cluster grenade. Before the spikes could hit him, Eren was enveloped in a red flame as he revved his sword up in a panic.

"That was nasty" Eren remarked as the fire dissipated, reviling him in his crimson red gauntlets and grieves. "Hay, not my fault I can control ice to this degree" Armin remarked as he landed not far away from the black haired boy.

"That's enough, go get breakfast before it's all gone" Levi stated as he glared at the two of them from taking him away from his own breakfast so they would be able to spare.

Stupid Military police making Eren only use his powers under his supervision.

"Sure" Armin replied as his phantom vanished along with his scaled armour, Eren followed suit, letting his weapons and armour shatter and disappear into his own pocket dimension. Levi nodded as he left the two to see if there was anything left to eat.

"So...how's Mina?" Eren asked as he smirked at the blushing blonde boy. "Why do you keep going on about this?" Armin snarled as he punched the black haired boy in the shoulder. "Cause it did not take you this long to finally ask Akeno out" Eren replied.

"This is about the first night isn't it" Armin growled as Erne laughed at him. "Yea it is, Reiner and Conny wouldn't stop hounding me for information on you and Akeno, why did you leave me with them?" he asked as Armin shrugged.

"SUPER FLASHBACK!"

Currently Eren and Armin were sitting on the bed of their new room, the room all of the guys were sharing as Armin convinced Levi to let Eren out of the dungeon. "Okay, not that everyone is away, what the hell are you two?" Jena asked bluntly making Armin look towards Eren for an answer.

"Devils" Eren replied making Armin gap in shock at how easily he just gave that up. "Devils?" Reiner asked as Armin and Eren blinked. Armin then remembered how bad humanity went since the titan came about and face palmed.

"Devils are from old mythology, before the titans came about" Armin stated explaining as he got all of the guy's attention. "They were thought to be made up, but they were real, some people thought them to be demons, red skinned, horns on their heads and bat like wings" he continued as the guys started to picture what he was saying.

"The only thing they got right was the bat like wings" Eren added as he unfolded his wings to the group. "Can you fly?" Conny asked as Eren shot him a deep panned stare. "Yea, but Armin's better at it" Eren stated as Armin become the centre of attention.

"Wait, when you were fighting you used large blue wings" Jena stated as Armin got a sheepish look. "Well, I'm a very complicated case, I'm part devil, part demon and part dragon" he explained as the group got even more confused.

"How did this happen to you?" Reiner asked as Armin looked towards Eren again. "You could say it was Armin hero complex that made the choice for us, and his longing to get into Akeno's panties" Eren stated with a chuckle as Armin went red faced.

"I resent that, me and Akeno were very active in the bedroom!" Armin yelled before he realised what he had just said out loud. His face went as crimson as the boosted gear as Eren doubled over laughing at the shocked faces of the group of teenage males.

"Who's Akeno, is she hot, why did she and Armin go out, where is she, is she hot?" came the numerous questions as Armin backed up towards the door. Eren watch in amusement before he saw Armin dive towards the window, shattering it as he extended his wings and flew away.

He chuckled to himself before finding all of the guys staring directly at him, curiously in their eyes as he realised Armin had just left him to answer them. "Damn you Armin!" Eren yelled as he was hounded by questions.

On the other side of the castle the female recruits sat around their beds disusing roughly the same topic as the guys. "What do you think happened to Armin and Eren?" Christa asked as she was generally worried about the two boys.

"I don't know, maybe Mikasa knows, she has known both of them since childhood" Ymir stated as the girls turned towards the black haired beauty. "Well, do you know what's up with those two?" Ymir asked as Mikasa stared at each of them, before sighing.

"I don't, they haven't told me anything about these powers, I didn't know about them" she stated as Christa gasped while Mina and Sasha looked confused. "Really, why would your boyfriend keep these secrets from you?" Christa asked as Mikasa looked confused.

"Boyfriend?" She questioned as Christa just return her confused look. "Aren't you and Eren a couple?" she asked making Mikasa blush at the thought. "Wait, you actually aren't together, everyone at the camp thought you two where?" Mina asked as Mikasa shook her head in embarrassment.

"What about you, aren't you and the little blonde monster a couple?" Ymir asked as Mina blushed and Sasha narrowed her eyes ever so slightly. "Armin is not a monster!" Mina yelled as Ymir smirked at the girl.

"I didn't say anything about Armin, now did I?" she laughed as Mina blushed as much as Mikasa. "So are you and the shirty together, you have been dancing around each other since the breach in Trost" she asked as Mina shook her head.

"I...don't really know?" she admitted as Christa and Sasha grew more interested for different reasons. "I kind of...kissed him before he went to help Eren with the boulder" she explained making Christa squeal in delight and Sasha to actually stop eating in shock.

"Oh, it's so romantic, I could see him now his white armour looking so dashing as he swept you off your feet" Christa gushed as Ymir pulled her into a head lock. "You had Armin read you those damn fairy tales again, didn't you!" she accused as Christa whined trying to get out of the hold.

"There's is more" Mina spoke up making the girls turn to her in confusion. "After Armin fell off the wall, Annie spoke to me" she started going silent as the girls grew even more interested. "She said to stay away from him, she said he was hers" Mina explained making Christa gasp as Mikasa and Sasha narrow their eyes.

"Who would have thought the Shorty could do this well for himself" Ymir chuckled as she thought of how much trouble this was going to cause, and how much fun it was going to be to watch it happen.

"SUPER FLASHBACK END!"

"Ah, good times" Eren muttered as Armin stared at him in confusion. "Did we just have a flashback, because I'm confused as fuck" Armin asked as Eren shrugged. "Believe what you want, it happened" he said walking off as he left the blonde to stare at the sky in wonder of what just happened to him.

The day went by normally for the two abnormal teens; the last preparations for the mission outside the safe wall were put in, well except for one.

"We aren't you going to use the horse assigned to you?" Levi asked, he was irritated enough by Eren but this was just taking the cake. "I told you, animals don't like me, every time I get close to the horse, it freaks out" Armin replied.

Horses just don't like him in general. "Then what do you suppose we do, let you fly?" Levi asked sarcastically but Armin's grin made him sigh. "I'll talk it over with Erwin, you better not slow us down" Levi growled as Armin gave him a mock salute.

"I can't believe you actually did that" Eren said as Armin approached him after Levi left. "It's to help us, I don't have to be restricted by the ground anymore" Armin replied. "And I'm stuck being watched by the elites" Eren grumbled.

"It's your fault for getting caught in the first place" Armin stated as Eren growled at him. "Let's just go, we are leaving early in the morning" Eren stated as he walked off, leaving a grinning Armin behind.

"Hay Armin" someone spoke up behind the ice demon. Armin turned to see the only person who was actually shorter than him. Christa stared at Armin, waiting for a response from him. Armin on the other hand just stared.

Christa blinked and blinked again when Armin started cheering. "Yes, I win!" he yelled making the girl even more confused. "What?" she asked as Armin stopped. "Wait, we weren't having a silent staring contest?" he asked as Christa shook her head.

Armin blushed as he looked away from the really awkward situation he had caused. "Anyway, what did you need?" he asked as Christa finally snapped out of her own confusion. "Oh yea, I wanted to ask you about you, Annie, and Mina?" she asked as Armin blushed harder.

"Wha-what do you mean?" he stuttered and noticed the gleam in the girls eyes. Oh what in primus name has he done. "You haven't talked to Mina at all since you both joined the survey corps, I thought you and her..." she trailed off as Armin blushed remembering the kiss he shared with the black haired girl.

"I-I don't know what you mean" he tried to look convincing but Christa just smiled with the gleam in her eyes just spoke to pain if he didn't start speaking the truth. "Really, Mina told us how romantic you were, saving her life and sweeping her off her feet" Christa continued as Armin choked on his words.

"Ro-romantic?" he questioned as the girl smiled. "Yes, just like one of those fairy tales you told me about, so why haven't you talked to Mina, she is quite upset about it and then there's Annie" Christa said making Armin looked confused.

"Annie, what about her?" he asked as Christa shook her head. "Not for me to say, go speak with Mina, she should tell you" Christa said as she skipped off, leaving as confused Armin behind. "Why d girls have to be so confusing?" he muttered in despair as a cloud appeared over his head.

"**_Damn it King, get out of the emo corner!_**" Demon yelled from inside the blondes mind. Currently the pale Armin was holding an umbrella as it started raining within the blonde frozen dessert. "**_King, stop being emo!_**" he yelled at the blonde only to be ignored as Armin started mumbling about how girls were unfair and confusing.

"That wasn't very nice" Ymir said as Christa stopped beside her. "He has been avoiding Mina all month, I'm tired of it" the blonde girl huffed as Ymir chuckled lightly.

The following morning finally came, everyone par Armin was sitting on a horse directed towards the gate on the far side of the wall. Eren did completely prevent the old gate form being used so they had to work around it.

Armin was standing on top of one of the roofs tops, his odd outfit catching some of the civilian's attention. Eren was wearing his own outfit as opposed to the survey corps uniform. Why because if Armin got to wear what he wanted so could he.

He was dressed in dark trousers, a blood red T-shirt, and an open black short sleeved hoody. A red belt cress crossed across his waist as his buster sword was sheathed across his back, making some of the civilian's eyes him warily.

"This operation begins now!" Erwin stated loudly as he whipped the rains of his horse. The other followed as Armin extended his wings and took off over the wall.

He flew over the side group he was assigned to in the formation. He knew from experience that Eren would be a much higher target as the information of what group Eren was assigned to, was always different from a different person. The only exception was the Levi's group.

Armin could guess that Eren was with them in order to keep him safe. A scuff erupted from the blade throat at the thought of Eren needing protection, he was the red dragon emperor, and who would he need protection from.

Slowly the groups started to split up, each going in a slightly different direction to make a much more spread out formation. Red smoke entered Armin vision as he noticed one of the groups a few miles away engaging a titan.

"It begins" he muttered his left wing folding inwards as he dived closer to his group.

Eren rode silently from the middle of the elite group. "So how many of the recruits do you think will survive this" Oluo asked as Eren narrowed his eyes at the man. "What makes you think they will die?" Eren countered as the man scuffed.

"Some of us die on these, most of them recruits" he replied as Eren growled. "Not if me or Armin can help it" he growled as Ddriag nodded his head in agreement from inside his mind. "That kind of thinking will get you killed" Levi spoke up as the group headed towards the first town.

"A lot of things have tried to kill me, haven't died yet" Eren replied with a goofy grin. "Everyone split up and get into formation!" Erwin ordered as the recruits and soldiers started to head further out. Armin banked to the left, heading directly away from the groups as Eren nodded in his direction.

"We're going into the scouting formation, keep an eye out for flares" Oluo stated before clamping his mouth shut from biting his tongue again. "Yea, cause I get to do so much" Eren grumbled at the fact he wasn't allowed free rain like Armin.

"Red, already" Armin muttered as he flew over the grass lands. A red flare had been set off not far away from him. He set up his own flare gun, signalling the inner groups that a titan was nearby. "This formation only works if we actually see a titan" he muttered flying lower towards the ground.

His eyes narrowed as he caught the glimpse of purple on top of a horse running towards the nearby trees. "Sasha?" he muttered in confusion until his eyes went wide at the crawling titan speeding towards her.

"Hold on" he whispered flying higher into the sky as he drew his cleaver.

Sasha was not having a good time right now. Her flare gun was dangling by the cord having dropped it when she saw the abnormal crawling towards her. She was in too much of a panic to even get the flares out of the bag as she urged her horse to go faster.

She could feel the titan getting closer to her at each passing second, her heart beating so loud her ears began to hurt. Her squad leader was supporting a nearby group, and she was only meant to be scouting this area she had no back up or any elevation to use her gear.

The trees she was riding towards were too far and the titan would catch her soon. All seemed lost as she urged the horse to go faster in her desperate attempt to survive.

One of the titan's arms came crashing down beside her horse, tossing her and the animal across the field. Sasha rolled into the landing, her right hand pulling her connection blade out as she slid to her feet.

She couldn't help but shake as the titan was staring right at her. Its slightly grinning expression and dull eyes made her shiver in fear. She tried to think of something, anything to get her out of this. The only thing she could think of was a certain blonde boy that had already saved her once.

But he was in another squad, he wouldn't come and save her again, she wouldn't see him again. Her depressing thought halted suddenly as a roared echoed form above the purple haired girl and the titan.

"ICE BREAKER!" a familiar voice roared as Sasha watched the titan get speared in the back by a gold and blue speeding bullet. A second later huge spikes of ice erupted from the titan chest, going in all direction as it tore the titan into a small bloody chunks.

Standing in the mist of the blood and gore was Armin, his cleaver resting on his shoulder as he panted slightly from the use of that over powered attack. "You okay Sasha?" he asked his voice making her snap out of her shock.

Armin didn't know what happened as he was enveloped in a hug from the taller girl. He could hear her muttering than you after thank you into his shoulder. "Hay, its ok, where's your squad leader?" Armin asked as Sasha looked at him.

"He was supporting a nearby group from a titan attack, there's wasn't meant to be any titans here" he replied hesitantly. "Ok, then we better... "Armin was cut off when the sound of galloping horse echoed into the two recruit's ears.

"Hay, what happened here?" the squad leader asked eyeing the two teens standing in front of him. "Abnormal attacked, its dead now but you need to keep your squad together" Armin stated before his left eye glowing gold.

"If Sasha gets hurt because of you, I will tare you apart" Armin growled as he extended his wings and flew off, leaving a very unnerved leader behind. "That's...not good" another recruit muttered as Sasha mounted her horse again.

Armin was flying back over the fields again, wondering what happened to make him flip out like that. "**_IT's your nature king, if someone threatens or endangers our mate you will kill_**" Demon stated as Armin blushed.

"Sasha isn't my mate, I don't have one here" Armin argued only to get a loud laugh from the pale him. "Stupid bastard..." Armin rant was cut off when he saw two of the outer supports, Ness and Cis down below him.

He flew in low as the two spread apart of make room for his wings. "Need help" Armin asked as the two nodded. "Yea, there's a titan attacking as few groups, its heading our way" Ness explained as Armin nodded.

The thundering footsteps coming up behind him made the golden blonde jerk his head around. A huge fourteen meter titan was running directly towards them and Armin idly noticed the more womanly features it possessed.

"This isn't good" he muttered as the other two readied their blades.


	10. Chapter 10

A flash of white light encased the blonde's bay left arm as Armin drew his cleaver form his back. A bone white sneering skull mask formed over his face as his eyes flashed golden. The huge fourteen meter female titan was catching up to them quick as Armin, Ness, and Cis tried to keep their distance.

"What do we do?" Cis asked looking towards Armin for an answer. Ness was the one to answer just before Armin could speak. "We take it down like we did the last one" he said grinning as he spun around on his horse.

Armin was about to voice his opinion with the reckless Ness shot off towards the charging titan. "Wait for me!" Cis yelled firing his own cables to catch up with his friend. Armin spun, his wings taking him towards the sky as he watched the two circling around the titan's shoulders.

It hardly seemed to notice them as Ness pulled his triggers, his cables bringing him around for perfect view of the titan's nape. That's when it did notice, Armin could see the scowl that marred the titans face for less than a second before its left arm shot out.

Ness didn't even get a chance to fight back as he was subjected to a full body bunch from the female titan. The crack of his bones echoed throughout the area as the cables detached themselves from the titan's shoulders.

Cis yelled as he went in to avenge his friend, only to shoot too far as the titan grabbed on to his cables. She didn't stop running as she spun his cables, throwing the boy into a loop before her foot came crashing down on his chest.

Blood splattered across the grass, the female not even taking a second glance as she charged toward Armin.

"I can't beat this thing like I am now" Armin growled as he flew off, the titan right behind him. "**Child, you need a distraction to go balance breaker, a team is not far away**" Albion spoke to him as he redirected himself towards the next hill.

Flying low, Armin just avoided the extended hand from the female titan. Spreading his wings out, Armin curved his dive over the hill as he spotted Jean and Reiner not far away. Drawing his pistol, Armin quickly took aim towards them as he felt a hand approaching him quickly.

"Frozen shot!" he roared, pulling the trigger just as the hand came down on him. The shot fired, exploded beside the two boys as they turned their horses to see Armin being batted towards the ground.

"Shit, come on!" Jena cursed as he directed his horse forward. Reiner followed silent, drawing his blades as he got ready to distract the female titan.

Armin rolled in his landing, his back hitting the ground with a loud thud as he looked up towards the female titan. It was just staring down at him, one of its hands slowly reaching towards him. "Ah Primus" Armin cursed as he felt his right win was broken.

Retracting them, Armin rolled over on his side, rolling down the hill and avoiding the grab from the female. "Armin, get up!" Jena yelled as he and his horse came galloping towards him. The golden blonde smashed his gauntlet clad fist into the hill, skidding to a stop on his knees as he did.

"VANISING DRAGON DEMON SCALE!" his gauntlet bellowed as the jewel pulsed to life. It flashed with a counter of thirty second as the blonde forced himself to stand up. "Reiner, keep it busy!" Armin ordered as his hand stretched out and caught Jeans.

Jena pulled him on to the back of his horse, letting the blonde crouch down as he sheathed his cleaver on his back. "We need to get out of here!" Jean yelled to him as Armin nodded. "Few more second and then we can get out" Armin replied as he turned to se Reiner swinging around the female titans shoulder.

His blade were pulled back as he was about to spin forward, only for a skinny hand to shot out and grabbing him. Armin and Jean froze as they watched the female titan press her thumb to the boy head, the muscles in her hand tensing as she clenched.

Blood sprayed into the air as Armin snarled at what just happened. As he was about to jump from his perch on top of Jean's horse, the female titan hand exploded in a shower of blood and flesh. Reiner spun out of the female's grip, the acidic blood devolving off his clothes as he landed in a rough roll.

"What, you're alive!" Jena yelled in surprise as Reiner climbed onto his horse. "It's still coming for us!" Reiner stated loudly as Armin and Jena turned to see the female already having its hand repaired and was getting ready to run towards the.

"I got this!" Armin yelled as he leaped towards the charge female titan. Both Jena and Reiner had to shield their eyes as the blonde was enveloped in a bright ice blue light. "HOWLING MISSILE!" they heard a voice echo form the light as numerous ice blue bullet shape object exploded outwards.

The female titans eyes widened in shock as she brought her arm up to defend her face. "Let's go!" the voice of Armin yelled as the two saw a white knight standing in front of them. A scythe/axe was in his right hand as a long ice blue cape with white armoured trimmings cascaded form his shoulders.

His left eye glowed golden as the side of his draconic helmet started to gain ice blue markings similar to Armin's skull mask. "Huh, Armin?" Jean questioned as the knight turned to him. "Questions later move now!" he yelled running past the two horse riders as his gauntlet bellowed a divide.

Collapsing to his knees, the white armoured knight using his scythe/axe as leverage to stay upright. "Okay, it's leaving" Reiner muttered as he and Jean watched the female titan staring to walk towards the huge forest of trees.

"And towards Eren" the knight muttered as both Jean and Reiner turned to him. "What do you mean?" Jena asked as Armin sighed, forcing himself to stand up. "The female was after me, and if it's walking away, it's now after Eren" Armin stated as cracks stared to form around his armour.

It shattered like glass, leaving a much smaller more familiar figure of Armin alert standing there with his cleaver stabbed into the ground. "You really are like Eren" Jena muttered in disbelief. "Why would this female titan be after you or Eren for that matter?" Reiner asked.

"Because of Eren humanity actually had its first victory, we both have similar powers so if the titans are looking to destroy humanity, and they need to get rid of us first" Armin explained as he sat down, his left shoulder twitching as he cringed in pain.

"You okay?" Reiner asked as Armin rubbed his gauntlet clad hand across his forehead. He pulled it away to revile a bit of blood coming from his head. "Not really, my heads bleeding and my left wing is broken" Armin muttered as Reiner approached him with a set of bandages.

"I don't know about wings but this should keep your head together" Reiner said as he finished tightening the bandages around the golden blonde head. "Thanks, you two can head on, I'll only slow you down at this point" Armin said as Jena and Reiner shook their heads.

"Honestly, your too important to leave behind, our horses won't carry you for long so we can only wait until that wing of your heals" Reiner said. "Why can't you have a horse that likes you?" Jean asked in annoyance about behind stuck out in the open.

"You would be surprised how many animals actually dislike a dragon/devil hybrid" Armin remarked. The two were stopped form questioning the blonde as the sound of hooves hitting the ground echoed into their ears.

"Hay, are you guys alright?" a familiar voice asked as the three boys turned to see the blonde girl Christa approaching them on her horse. "You guys looked like you had some trouble, I brought supplies" she said smiling at the three.

For some reason that Armin will never know the sun started to beat down on the girl face making her look like a goddess right in front of them. Reiner and Jean were struck in awe as a blush grew across their faces. "I want to marry her" Reiner muttered.

Armin on the other hand was looking up at the clear blue sky. "What the hell happened to the sun?" he wondered trying to find out why the light got stronger as Christa appeared in front of them. Was she a goddess?

"**_King, I worry greatly about you sometimes_**" Demon muttered before getting wacked on the head by Albion.

"This isn't good" was all the messenger stated as he handed Levi the report from one of the outside squads. Levi read over the message, a frown cross his face as he handed it back. "Keep in formation" he spoke up as the messenger moved to return the message.

"What's going on?" Oluo asked as he caught up to the frowning captain. "A new titan is killing the outside quads, is making its way s towards the middle...too us" Levi said glancing at Eren who was listening to them.

"Then shouldn't we retreat?" Eren asked, he didn't want to sound like a coward but if this titan was after him, then it would be better to retreat and rethink their plans. "No, we keep in formation, we're heading towards the forest of giant trees" he stated as he whipped the rains of his horse.

The group eventually reach the rest, Erwin and his squad had already moved into the forest for some reason. "Keep going" Levi ordered as he noticed Eren looking behind him. "What about the rest?" Erne asked trying to see if anyone else made it to the forest.

"They have their orders, now follow yours" Levi replied making eh black haired boy frown.

"This is boring" Armin muttered as he and the rest of the outside squads were stationed in the tree surrounded the giant forest. "What does Erwin have planned" he added thoughtfully as he looked towards the advancing titans.

"Great bait duty" Armin mumbled as Jean and Reiner looked towards him in confusion. "What? It's not like it not true" he defended as the two older boys sighed. "How many do you think made it to the forest?" Jean asked as Christa, and Ymir looked toward him.

"Not as many as I would have liked" Armin relied as he summoned his pistol. "Let's just keep these one busy the captain and commander should have a good plan, whatever it might be" Armin muttered before turning his attention towards the other entrance of the forest.

The trees were swaying widely but there wasn't a wind to cause it. "She's in the forest" Armin muttered turning his whole body towards the direction of what will be the female titan. "Let's hope Eren doesn't go ape shit again" Armin mumbled.

"Why are we on our own again?" Eren asked looking around for any sign of another squad, hell another person would help. "Does it matter?" Levi asked as he scowled at the boy. "Yes, what if that odd titan attacks?" Eren replied.

"Then we have the advantage" Levi said glancing towards the trees. Eren thought for a second before realising why they came here. Eren glances around himself, looking towards each member of Levi's team.

All around him he could see the uncertainty in their faces. "They don't know either" Eren thought. "**Can you blame them partner, this is the first time they had someone like us around, they will feel unnerved by it**" Ddriag stated as Eren could only nod at the old dragons words.

"**Better get ready though, that female titan is inside the forest, and it's looking for us**" Ddriag added as Eren found himself reaching for his buster blade. The sound of a foot step echoing throughout the forest made him grab the blade as another one followed.

"It's here" he mumbled. The screams that echoed from behind them stopped as soon as they started. Something was killing their men. Looking between each of the front squad, Eren could only see the nervous looks and shifting of uncertainty.

The explosion of a tree directly behind the group made all but Levi spin around to face it. Running at speeds the group found almost impossible to believe was the blonde haired female titan. "Captain!" Petra yelled looking for orders from Levi.

Levi stayed silent as he kept his horse running forward. "Captain, what do we do!?" She yelled again only to be met with silence as the frowning man refused to answer her. "Levi! What do we do?" Eren asked his right hand gripping his buster sword as he waited for an order form the captain.

Levi didn't answer as three more soldiers flew in on their gears. Each one going directly for the female titan's neck. Erne could only watch in sick horror as the female smashed one of the shoulders into a tree with her shoulder, another was caught by his cables, swung around like a child's toy before being crushed under the titan's foot.

The last solider roared in anger as he swung around the titan's shoulder. His blades ready to cut the titan's nape open. Erne watched as the titan leaned forward, its body twisting towards the oncoming soldier before it delivered an uppercut punch that broke ever bone in the man's body.

"Captain, permission to engage!" Petra yelled as Levi refused to answer once again. "We should engage it Captain, we can kill it" Oluo yelled as she pulled one of his blades out. "Levi, let us engage it!" Eren yelled as he drew his buster blade.

The seven foot long blade held directly at his side as Levi looked back at Eren, his eyes narrowed. "Do it then" Levi spoke making Eren stop his angry thoughts. "Go and disobey orders, fight and maybe defeat that titan" Levi added as he eyed the black haired boy.

"Or, you can listen to my orders and trust us to defend you like we are assigned to do" Levi finished as Eren scowled. Sheathing his buster blade on his back, Eren sighed as he relented. "Fine" he muttered, if Levi and Erwin had a plan for this titan, then he would listen for now.

"Armin will kill it if you fail" he thought to  
himself.

Across the forest, Armin sneezed as he felt someone talking about him. "Something's wrong" he mumbled looking towards the dense forest in thought. "What's wrong?" Christa asked looking towards Armin in wonder.

"I need to go" he spoke making the distracting teams stare at him in confusion. "But, you can't fly with your broken wing" Reiner reminded him as Armin shot him a grin. "Release the order: heavens torment" Armin relied as he was enveloped in a pale blue light.

The teams that hadn't seen Armin use his powers gasped as they saw his white armoured gauntlet and grieves. Flicking his thumb across the spiked guard of his Katana, Armin allowed the blade to spark as he grieves exploded with golden lightning.

"I'll be fine, if you see Mina, keep her safe for me" Armin said as he disappeared in a boom of static. Christa could only pout as the golden blonde left after speaking about Mina. "What is it about him that attracts all of you" Ymir mumbled in distain.

Back with Eren, he was watching Petra yelling at Levi for permission to engage the titan. "What is he up too" he muttered watching the man who jus continued to stare forward, ignore the female teammate's pleas on what to do.

"I would cover your ears" Levi finally spoke up as he pulled a flare gun from his holster. It was already loaded as Eren could only watch silently as the man pointed the gun upwards while his other hand covered his ear.

The trigger fired just as the group past a small but noticeable clearing. The female was right behind them, its hand going directly for the buster sword wielder. It all seemed to stop as Erwin voice roared throughout the forest.

"FIRE!"

Not a second later did numerous spike launchers start to rain down on the female titan. Her back, arms, and legs were impaled in multiple places as the lines connected to the spike tightened and restrained.

Eren looked back and notice the female's position was to defend the nape of her neck, both hand covered the weak spot. Lowered his gaze, Eren frowned as he saw the wavering eyes as the female attempted to move, only for another round of spikes to fire.

"She's scared" he muttered turning back as Levi fired his cables and flew back towards Erwin.

"What do you think we should do?" Levi asked as she landed beside his long time friend and commander. "Whoever is inside this titan is in the nape of its neck" Erwin spoke up as Levy narrowed his eyes at the trapped female titan.

"How can you be so sure?" Levi asked feeling sceptical about the whole humans controlling titans. "You believe in devils, why not this as well" Erwin said jokingly despite the situation. "Fine, what do we do" Levi asked as he gazed towards the female titan.

"We cut the person out" Erwin said his tone cold and sharp as if he truly didn't wish for this to happen. "Better get to work" Levi said as he fired his cables. Swinging across the trees, he landed on top of the blonde titan's head, his blades held at his side as he calmly kicked her.

"We know you're in there, this can all be avoided if you come out now" Levi said almost hoping for whoever was inside to agree. He was met with silence as the female titan shifted on its feet. "I guess we do this then, but let me ask you" Levi spoke again.

"Do your limbs grew back, and I'm not talking about you titan limbs, no, I'm talking about _you're_ limbs" Levi stated darkly as the female titan icy blue eyes widened in shock and a little fear. Her jaw opened as a scream ripped from the titan's throat.

Everyone still in the clearing covered their ears as the inhuman scream echoed throughout the forest and the surrounding land. "What's it doing?!" one of them asked as the creaming continued. Huge crashes of heavy footsteps echoed just over the horrifying scream.

"Abnormal's!" one of the soldier yelled as everyone turned to see a huge number of abnormal titans running from all sides towards the female titan. "She drawing them in! Get out of there!" another yelled as all of the survey corps soldier deployed them gear to get to the branches in the trees.

Titan ranging from all sizes charged into the clearing, their jaws wide open as they aimed directly for the screaming female titan. The spike launchers used to keep the blonde titan in place were crushed under the heavy footsteps of the charging titans.

The soldiers could only watch in horror as the female titan was devoured by the ever increasing hoard of horrific human like beasts. Levi landed on one of the higher branches beside the seemingly calm Erwin.

"This is problematic" Levi mused as he sheathed his blades into their holsters. "It's not over yet" Erwin spoke up making Levi glance at him in wonder. His only expression asking the obvious question was a slight raise in his eyebrow.

"Did you see anyone other than our soldiers that are accounted for leave yet?" the blonde man asked as Levi's eyes narrowed in thought. "No" he answered simply as Erwin face turned grim. "Whoever was inside that titan is disguised as one of us" he said as he looked towards the direction that Eren and the rest of Levi's squad had left in.

A boom of static made both captain and commander turned to see Armin standing on the branch beside them. "What happened?" he asked instantly. "The female titan escaped obviously" Levi replied condescendingly to the golden blonde.

"Where's Eren?" Armin asked ignoring the small mans words as he stared directly at the commander. "Aren't you supposed to be on the outside?" Erwin asked his toe carrying amusement for the small blonde boy in white armour.

"Where's Eren?" Armin stressed out as he gripped his Katana tightly. "Further into the forest, watch yourself" Erwin said as the blonde nodded before disappearing again. "You sure you should have told him that?" Levi asked.

"He and Yeager are our only hope to make this mission a success" Erwin replied calmly as he stared down the forest road.

Armin appeared again further down the road cutting directly through the forest. He could only see trees around him and the occasional titan making its way towards the centre of the forest. "I have to hurry" Armin mumbled.

Just before he could start moving again, the sound of a 3D gear firing its cables echoed into his ears. Turning his head, Armin saw the glimpse of someone flying through the trees with their green caps hood up.

"I wonder who that is?" he mumbled as he let lightning encase his armoured grieves once again. Jumping from the branch he was on, Armin disappeared in a boom of static, heading towards the person.

He appeared a few meters away, only for his eyes to go wide as he saw the person twisting their hips towards him and firing their gear cables in his direction. Taken by surprise, Armin barley brought his Katana up to block the swing form the person right blade.

Before their left one could take his throat, Armin grabbed their forearm and pulled them backwards. His grieve slipped from the grip they had on the branch, casing both fighters to fall through the trees, the 3D cables coming lose and slipping back into their holsters as both Armin and the person feel into the forest floor.

Armin's back hit the ground first, the person rolling off him as their hood fell back off their head. Shaking his head, Armin looked up to see he was at blade point, slowly his blue and yellow eyes followed the blade up the person thin arm and landed on the beautiful and flustered face of Annie Leonheart.

They two stayed frozen in place as Annie's blade shook slightly as if she was deciding on what to do. Armin's eyes were just wide in surprise as everything about Annie came forward and everything about the female titan matched.

"You're..." Armin statement was cut off when he felt a pair of lips pressed against his. His eyes shot wide open in shock as he saw Annie had kissed him, what the fuck was going on? "Please...don't" he heard her speak as she backed off again.

Armin stammered in reply only for Annie to shot off back into the trees.

"Fuck!" Armin cursed as he pushed himself back to his feet. "It's Raynare all over again" he cursed as he disappeared in a boom of static, fully intent of catching Annie before she did anything stupid.


	11. Chapter 11

Eren fired his cables towards a low hanging branch, him and the rest of Levi's squad had abandoned the horses a few minutes ago after some titan charged right past them. Releasing his cables, Eren flipped as he fired them upside down towards a higher branch.

"We should be ready" Gunther stated as he fired his cables, flying directly between Eren and Oluo. "Why, the titans are ignoring us, they ran right past us a few minutes ago" Petra argued only to see Gunther looking around for them.

Eren followed his gaze to see a survey soldier with their hood up flying beside them, just beyond the tree line. "Who is that?" Eren wondered before seeing the lint of their blades. "Oi, who are you, where is your squad!" Gunther yelled at the unknown person.

Their cables retracted as the person twisted their hips towards the elite squad. Gunther frowned at the person none response as they fired their cables towards them. "Gunther, don't let them get close!" Eren warned as he fired his cables to intercept the persons.

"Eren, what are you doing!" Gunther yelled at the red dragon, only to see the person veering off their path. Sheathing one of their blades, Eren watched as they brought their left hand to their mouth.

"Oh shit!" Eren yelled as the forest became deafly silent for but a moment. The next second a large golden lightning bolt flew and exploded against the person body. The smoke that was created didn't even have time to clear as the un-skinned hand of the female titan took a swipe at Eren.

"It's the female titan!" Gunther yelled as he fired his cables to gain some distance on the fourteen meter female. He didn't get far as it females hand back handed him across the road, colliding directly into the tree.

Eren could only watch in horror as the man fell to his death, the blow to the tree knocking him out cold. Leaving him with nothing to save him from the fall. "Keep going, we got this!" Oluo stated as he adjusted himself along with Petra to face the female titan that all but killed their friend.

Eren scowled as he watched the man and Petra fly towards the female titan. He knew they had no chance, hell they knew they had no chance; they were just giving him time to get away. He glanced behind him, watching Oluo being crushing against a tree and his blood splattering across the ground.

The females hand turned to Petra, smashing into her and sending her head first towards a tree. Eren couldn't watch as he knew she would be killed on the impact. His eyes widened as he heard the familiar and much need sound of static boom to life.

Turning his head, he watched as Petra was caught by a white armour hand, her conciseness fading as her eyes dropped shut. The armoured hand lowered her to the ground gently, laying her against the tree bark as the blonde figure turned towards the running female titan.

"Finally!"" Eren yelled as he detached his gear from his hips. as he and the gear feel, Eren drew his buster sword, holding it in a reversed grip as the female titan reached to almost catch him. "Let's see you handle this!" Eren roared as his gauntlet smashed into the pummel of his hue sword.

The jewel turned blood red as Eren was about to hit the ground. "RELEASE THE CHAOS: DARK CONSCIENCE!" he roared as the female backed up, red hot flames enveloping Eren's falling form.

A second later, Eren exploded out of the flames his tri-barrel shotgun already reforming into the large black and red scythe. "Chaos rain!" Eren roared as he swung his scythe and released a huge wave of fire towards the startled titan.

Her forearms seemed to glow and were quickly encased in ice like crystals as she brought them up to defend her face. The stream of flames exploded against the crystal limbs, doing almost nothing as the female pulled her fist back.

Eren was surprised that his attacked did nothign to her, his surprise only increasing as he saw the oncoming fist. "Ah shit!" Eren yelled only to be yanked out of the way as a white armoured hand grabbed his upper arm.

A boom of static echoed into his ear before Erne found himself kneeling on a tree branch not far away form the female titan. "You shoulder know better by now to attack these thing head on Sean" a familiar voice stated as Eren looked up to see Armin looking directly at the female titan.

"I know, let's just kill this thing" Eren said as he stood only for his shoulder to be grabbed hard by Armin. "We aren't killing her" Armin stated as his right masked eye glowed a perfect gold colour. "Why, she killed most of our guys!" Eren yelled, unknowingly getting the titans attention.

Her icy blue eyes narrowed in one the two talking on the branch, going directly for the armoured blonde as her eyes widened in shock. She only let her face fall into a neutral expression as she turned to face the branch.

"Not this time Eren!" Armin yelled in return. He turned his head as saw the female running directly towards them. "Just don't kill her, please!" Armin pleaded as he jumped form the breach and further into the forest.

Eren growled before he sighed and jumped after the blonde. Pointing his scythe backwards, Sean fired a shot and propelled himself through the tree, twisting his scythe in order to catch a breach and gain some height.

Flipping over the branch, Sean fired again, passing right beside Armin who just disappeared in a burst of static and appeared kneeling on the next branch. "She's getting closer!" Armin stated as Eren landed on a higher branch.

"We're going to have to face her sometime" Eren replied as he rested his scythe on his shoulder. "I know...just don't kill her" Armin said as Eren shot him a grin. "And I thought you wouldn't get a harem in this world" he teased as the blonde blushed despite the situation.

"Here she comes!" Eren said as Armin nodded in return. "Can e go balance breaker?" Erne asked only for Armin to pull out a red jewel that seemed to be flickering like a flame. "Guess not" Eren replied as he pulled out a similar jewel, only this one was brown in colour.

"You ready?" Eren asked as Armin gave him a solemn nod. "Let's go" Erne stated as he leap from his perch followed closely behind by Armin. The female titan was already nearing them, intending to deliver a airborne punch to the two teens.

"RELEASE THE EARTH/FLAME/CHAOTIC QUAKE/HEAVENLY BLAZE!" the two roared as the jewel sin their hand shattered. Armin was enveloped in a bright red flame as Eren was covered in a dull brown light.

"Heavens scorch!" Armin voice yelled as two streams of fire erupted from the flames Armin was covered in. The flames smashed into the female titan shoulders, sending her directly into a tree, smashing right through t and stopping at the next one.

Her icy blue eye saw that both the fire and light had disappeared to revile the tow changed forms. Armin was standing there in his white armour, the jewel embedded into them were blood red and flickered like a flame.

His kneecaps and the outside of his gauntlet as a streaming flame while his mask shard had a flame blazing out of each side. Two flames were attached to the top of his head like fox ears as his masked eye now glowed a perfect ruby red colour.

In his hands were two jagged curved blades like that of Eren's juggernaut dive but they seemed to flicker with a ruby red flame instead of black.

Beside him was Eren new form. His gauntlet and grieves now sported some bronze plates on them and two of his clawed fingers on each hand were now bronze in colour. He had a triangle shaped bronze visor going across his eyes. In his hands were two curved blades and attached to his back was a quiver of arrows, each made of pure bronze.

His chest was covered in a light bronze plated chest piece and his waist was covered in plated bronze skirt that only reached his kid thigh. "You have to be kidding me?" Eren mumbled in despair as he looked at the skirt he was wearing.

"I think it suits you, maybe even better than it suited Rei" Armin giggled from beside him. "What was that fox boy, did Mira ever enjoy those ears of your" Eren retorted as the golden blonde with flaming fox ears blushed.

"Shut up" Armin mumbled before his eye hardened as he stared at the female titan, which was now standing and waiting for them to attack. Eren attached the ends of his blades together, forming a bronze curved bow with a glowing bronze string connecting each side.

"I'll cover you fox boy" Eren said as Armin lunged forward. His blade flipped into a reverse grip as fire exploded across his arms, creating a jet like effect that brought Armin flying towards the surprised female titan.

Her hand pulled back, aiming for a direct punch that would shatter Armin's spine. Armin let his flames stop, his right foot exploded into red flames as he was thrown to the side to avoid the punch. The female pulled her hand back, attempting to back hand to airborne blonde.

Her attacked was halted as her hand was thrown away from her target, pain shooting through her palm as a single bronze arrow trapped her hand to a tree. His icy blue eyes narrowed as she watched the crimson and bronze armoured Eren flip over a branch, his feet only touching the surface for a second before he jumped to the next one.

In mid air, the black haired boy turned to her, his bow already had another arrow noticed as he quickly pulled the bronze coloured strong back. Seeing the arrow coming, the skinless titan jerked her hand out of the tree; his head shifting at the next arrow impaled the tree behind her head.

Thinking quickly, the female titan lifted her foot and brought it right back down, shaking the trees around her and throwing Eren off balance. As the black haired armoured boy feel, the female titan attempted to rush towards him.

She was stopped she heard a familiar roar behind her. "EXPLOSIVE BLAZE!" was heard as she felt the muscles on her back explode from the red flame impacting against her back. Her huge fourteen meter titan form rolled forward, sliding against a tree as she looked back towards her attacker.

Armin stood on the tree branch, the surface around him burnt slightly as he stared down at the female titan. "I'm sorry Annie" he mumbled as he jumped into the air. The female titan's eyes narrowed as she went to intercept his fall.

"METAL WAVE!" Eren's voice echoed as her extending arm was subjected to the pain filled feeling of numerous bronze arrows impaling the limb against a tree. Before she could free herself, Armin had already got within two meters of the ground, his flaming blades haled above his head.

"MAGNA WAVE!" Armin roared as he smashed his flaming blades into the ground. A huge wave of golden flame erupted from his blades, going directly for the trapped and slightly scared female titan. Armin took flight as the wave started dyeing down, he landed beside the skirt wearing Eren who was grinning goofily.

"That's how we do it!" he cheered only to see Armin serious expression. "Not it done yet is it" he asked. His answer came in the form of a crystal fist smashing into his bronze and crimson body. "That was cheap!" Eren yelled as he fell through the trees.

Armin was wide eyed as he saw the crystal hand flex before back handing him into the bark of the tree. It pulled away, reviling the reforming females face as he narrowed its gaze at him. His blue and yellow eyes watched slowly as her other hand shot towards him in a fully fledged punch.

"Shit, FLAMING TORRENT!" Armin roared as the fist was in a metre of crushing his body. The flame backed off as she watched the golden blonde exploded, his whole body being covered in a bright red flame that incinerated some of her fist.

"METAL WAVE!" Eren voice roared from below her. The females eyes wide as all across her back was subjected to an array of bronze arrows piercing her skinless flesh. Her hands instinctually went t cover the nape of her neck, her hand crystallising over as the arrow bounced harmlessly off.

"Damn it, so close!" Eren cursed as the female stepped towards his voice. Her foot coming down quickly and destroying the ground where she believed the armoured boy was. "That's not fair!" Eren cursed as he was thrown into the air.

The female wasted no time as he brought her foot to bear. Eren's eyes widened in pain as he was kicked across the clearing and right into another huge tree. Blood escaped his mouth as he dented the bark of the huge tree.

"Not cool" Eren mumbled as his left bronze and crimson gauntlet glowed lightly. The jewel embedded into the back of his palm flashed and became a perfect silver colour. "SLIDE EVOLUTION!" Eren roared as the bronze parts of his armour shattered and circled around him like a thick icy mist.

Armin took the females distraction as a chance as he jumped towards her back. "MEGA FLAME!" he roared thrusting his blades forward as they released a combined flame, similar to a dragon breathing a stream of red hot fire.

The female titan's eyes widened as she spun around, her forearms turning to crystal as he blocked the stream of fire form hitting her. Her huge feet dug into the ground as she was pushed back a few meters.

The flame died down not a second later, and surprisingly it was the female titan to lung forward and attack. The airborne blonde could only watch as the female's fist smashed into his body. His back smashed into the already brunt tree, crashing right through it as his body fell towards the ground.

Ignoring the pain he felt, Armin twisted his body towards the ground as the huge upper half of the tree fell on him. "SLIDE EVOLUTION!" he roared as his left gauntlets jewel sea blue just as the tree fell on him.

The female titan's eyes were wide as she stared down at the tree that she unknowingly used to crush Armin. Before she could think a roar echoed out behind her. "GLACIER FREEZE!" Eren's voice roared.

The female turned, only to be smashed by a huge wall of ice and thrown into the tree behind her. Her vision cleared as she stood up, her titan's injuries already healing as she stared towards Eren.

HIs visor was now ice blue and his crimson shark like face mask was back, except it now sported two large upward facing fangs. In his hands were two demonic ice scythes that seemed to shift as if moving on their own.

His gauntlets and grieves no sported a large curved ice spike on the outside and his jewels embedded in the armour were ice silver. "Now, I'm mad" Eren said as his visor glowed. Ice started forming around his feet as he took off towards her, almost gliding as he charged.

"FROZEN BLIZZARD!" Eren roared as his ice created a ramp for him to leap into the air. His scythe swung as the black haired boy spun in mid air, both scythe swinging towards the female and releasing a huge volley of snow and ice.

The female titan thrown back into the tree, her skinless muscles being froze and repaired as the blizzard smashed into her. As it died down, Eren was standing in one of the many intact branches, glaring angrily down at the female titan.

"I promised Armin not to kill you" he spoke as his left arm started to glow with a blood red mist. "But I don't care anymore...WELSH..." Eren voice was cut off as a spike of energy hit him. Snap his head in the direction, Eren saw the tree that had crushed Armin had a faint blue out line.

"_AQUA CERO_!" A voice roared as the tree was obliterated by a huge beam of blue and silver energy. Standing in the mist of destruction was Armin, his armour and mask changing dramatically as the splinters died down.

The flames that once encased his form were gone, only leaving his white armour behind. The jewels on his armour were now an ocean blue colour and the claws on his gauntlet seemed even more menacing than before.

His grieves now sported two talons like claws and in his clawed grip were two straight Katana blades. The blades glowed a faint blue and seemed to be segmented. They had no guard and were completely flat on the blocking side of the blade.

Armin mask now completely covered the left side of his face, even going up to cover a little of his head where a large viscous forwarding facing horn sprouted from. "_I didn't want to use this yet_" Armin muttered as he connected the back end of his blades together and created a smooth claymore like blade.

"_Guess I have no choice_" Armin added as the blade separated with what looked like water in between the blades. "_MYSTIC WAVE_!" Armin roared as he swung the whip blade forward, the water between the segments exploded into a huge wave towards the surprised female titan.

Before the wave could hit her, she knelt down and crystallised her shines and forearms. The water hit, only making her slide back a few meters before it died down. Before Armin could move, the female titan lunged forward, her right hand pulled back as she leaped into the air.

Armin dived to avid the downward punch, only to go wide eyed as the fist smashed into the ground and uprooted the tree behind him. Before it could fall on him the tree froze solid, getting trapped n place as the golden blonde turned to see Eren.

"We have to use our balance breaker!" Eren yelled as Armin shook his head. "_We can't_!" he yelled in return, diving out of the way as the female's huge hand almost grabbed him. "I don't care anymore, we are going to get killed if we hold back anymore" Eren yelled as his left gauntlet was once again engulfed in a bloody mist.

"NO!" Armin yelled as he watched his friend form slowly being encased in blood red armour. "GRAND RAY CERO!" Armin roared as he friend the huge beam of silver energy at his stationary friend.

Eren's eyes widened as he saw the beam getting closer. "Shit!" he cursed, abandoning his balance breaker as he created an ice wall to defend himself. It didn't do much as the huge silver beam crashed right through it, smashing into his slightly armoured body, and sending him towards a tree bark.

The black haired boy crashed right through the tree, smashing his back against the one directly behind it. His vision was blurry as he fell he tried to prey his limbs out of the destroyed wood. Armin could only star in shock at what h had done to his old friend.

"Oh my primus" he mumbled his shock giving the female titan enough time to react. Before he could react, the female titan hand brought her foot back. His gold and blue eyes widened in shock as the skinless foot smashed into his body, sending him cheering towards the destroyed piles of trees.

Armin could only watch as he slowly lost consciousness as the female picked up the slightly armoured Eren, the placed him in her mouth before closing her jaw around him. "No..." he mumbled in despair as he watched the female take off running away.

His clawed fingers dug into the ground as he tried to keep his grasp on reality. "**_It's not over king, when you wake up, you're going to get him back_**" Demon muttered as Armin lost consciousness as he laid back against the destroyed tree bark.


End file.
